Divorced
by RBAlways423
Summary: Richard Castle, prestigioso abogado y escritor lleva dos años divorciado de la mujer que más ama la inigualable detective Katherine Beckett, con la que comparte una hija maravillosa y muchos años de recuerdo. Él intenta demostrarle que se ha equivocado al finalizar la relación porque inevitablemente no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo.
1. I don't ask anything but I want it all

Comentarios por favor espero que os guste

Cuando estas divorciado la oficina se vuelve tu hogar y los trabajos complicados tu mayor medicina, la más absurda satisfacción. Es triste llegar a casa y encontrártela vacía después de todo, sí que extrañas el escándalo, las peleas, darías todo por regresar un segundo y quedarte para siempre con ella. Prefieres quedarte entre papeles que torturarte a ti mismo con la nostalgia, ha pasado el tiempo deberías haber seguido con tu vida pero tú sigues empeñado en recuperarla, aunque ella no lo sepa y aunque tu temas siquiera probarlo.

Que puedes alegar en tu defensa es la mujer que más te saca de quicio, la que te contradice, te desafía, la que no se queda callada, la que te regaña cuando hablas de más, la misma que te vuelve loco, la quieres desde el primer día pero dejaste que lo vuestro se hundiera en el lodo. Reconoces que tu lugar es con tu familia, si tan solo ella te dejara volver más a menudo, si diera su brazo a torcer pero ella es firme y orgullosa, son las cosas que más te enamoran, su fuerza, su templanza, por dios del cielo es la mujer más extraordinaria que hayas conocido jamás.

Ella te ha dado lo más maravilloso de tu mundo, una hija preciosa, la más hermosa del universo entero. Odias tener que inventarte excusas para verlas a las dos, odias dejarte cosas solo por estar un poco más cerca, eres tan testarudo que sigues conservando la llave de la casa aunque ella te la ha quitado un millón de veces, sigues haciendo copias, sigues insistiendo porque te da la gana, porque esa mujer es tuya y no habrá dios que la aleje de tus brazos

-Papi, ¿qué haces aquí?- la chica de los atrayentes ojos azules se abalanza hacia su padre para envolverlo en un tierno abrazo él es su héroe su tierra firme y ella siempre se alegra de verle en su morada le recuerda a cuando vivían allí todos juntos

- Yo pasaba por aquí y vine a traerte unos libros que dejaste en el apartamento- explica embelesado su pequeña ha crecido muy rápido ya es una jovencita muy encantadora le descompone pensar en la cantidad de chicos que andarán detrás de ella- creí que lo necesitabas

- Di la verdad solo querías verme- la chica le sonríe, tiene la sonrisa más espectacular como su madre en general se parece mucho a ella pero claro esos ojazos son más de su lado paternal y él esta súper orgulloso de ella

- Sabes que eres mi mayor debilidad- vuelve a estrecharla entre sus brazos es impresionante lo que un hijo te hace sentir es increíble compartir tanta dicha con el amor de tu vida se sientan juntos a ver la tele por un rato recordando aquellos momentos en que los tres compartían tanta felicidad que les desbordaba la alegría a todas horas

- Voy a tener que dejarte, he quedado y necesito prepárame- la chica se excusa sintiéndolo mucho y con una mirada inquieta como si escondiese algo Rick la conoce perfectamente y sabe que su hija en cuanto a expresiones es un libro abierto

- Johanna Castle Beckett, tienes algo que contarle a tu padre- la analiza delicadamente mientras ella se muerde las uñas nerviosa- porque sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa

- Tengo una cita con un chico vale, hemos planeado ir al cine- Johanna se deja vencer por las ganas y se lo cuenta, sabe lo celoso que es su padre, y lo cerrado que es en ese asunto de los chicos, pero también sabe que él la escucha y la comprende

- ¿Y te ha dado permiso tu madre?- el terror se instala en sus pestañas es que no es fácil procesar que la bebé a la cual le cambiabas los pañales ya es toda una mujer, una mujer que inevitablemente se enamorara, que desgraciadamente conocerá a idiotas que le romperán elcorazón y no le quedará de otra que soportarlo

- Si- responde y esa era la respuesta que precisamente él esperaba- pero no te enfades con ella realmente quiero tener esa cita es un chico muy bueno te lo juro

- No me enfado, vale es más te apoyo en esto solo te pido que tengas mucha cabeza y no hagas nada de lo que haría yo- por más que le tema al asunto tampoco es su intención encerrarla en una torre para que el príncipe no llegue a por ellas y su hija es muy responsable

- Eres el mejor papa del mundo- enseguida besa su mejilla y se marcha dando brincos de hilaridad

Como es el amor de adolescentes, cuando se piensa que todo es color de rosa y crees que estás enamorado de todo aquel que te hace tilín. Sin saber que la realidad es otra, que puede que sientas muchas mariposas, mucha atracción, mucha química pero solo habrá alguien que te mire una vez y haga que todo valga la pena, que todo a tu alrededor tenga sentido, alguien diferente a quien esperabas, alguien que cambie tu vida en un momento.

Inmerso en el pensamiento escucha el sonido en la puerta indicándole que su musa ya está de vuelta y que eso de desviarse por traer unos libros funcionó de maravilla porque la tiene de frente en este instante y aunque ella le mire con resentimiento y ese porte de mujer dura en el fondo sabe que también se alegra de verle, lo que ellos vivieron no se olvida de un día para otro.

-Otra vez aquí Richard, ¿qué te has dejado ahora?- deja las llaves en la mesa y se niega siquiera a saludarle porque el contacto con él nunca es buena idea suficiente tiene con no apartarlo de su cabeza

- Buenas noches Kate, ¿qué tal tu día?, el mío de puta madre gracias por preguntar- levanta la cabeza buscándola por dios que mujer tan perfecta la mira de la cabeza a los pies y disfruta con cada centímetro de su figura definitivamente Katherine Beckett mejora con los años

- Mi verdadera pregunta sería que haces aquí en mi sofá que pasa olvidaste el camino a tu apartamento de soltero, si mal no recuerdo te encantaba la idea de vivir solo y no escuchar mis broncas cotidianas- se fija en la cacerola y efectivamente su ex ha preparado los macarrones con queso que tanto le gustan tal parece que están más juntos ahora que cuando estaban casados y maldice esos detalles, le aburre que cada vez que discuten mande flores a comisaria y que siempre esté alrededor importunando

- Me ha dicho Joh que le has dado permiso para salir con un chico- cambia de tema no tiene el cuerpo para discutir por cosas que ya pasaron tienen que intentar llevarse un poco mejor y dejar los rencores aunque sea tan difícil- ¿Por qué no me has consultado?

- Mira Castle tu hija tiene dieciséis no me vengas con que no la deje salir yo quiero que mi hija sea libre y tome decisiones quiero que haga las cosas bien y que me tenga confianza, entérate ya que no tengo que informarte de cada cosa que haga- enaltece un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar notando muy a su pesar el sufrimiento en él, si hay una cosa que tiene clara y sabe que comparten es el amor de Johanna no tenía que hablarle así, es ese talento que tiene para descomponerla- Perdóname Rick, pienso informarte la próxima vez

- No si tienes razón yo soy el que debería hablar con ella y darle esa confianza, no te preocupes entiendo que no quieras ni hablar conmigo- se levanta dispuesto a irse a veces se pregunta por qué rayos sigue insistiendo si ya no es santo de su devoción

- ¿Te vas?- a ella le duele cuando le ve así cabizbajo y casi no lo puede controlar Richard Castle no es un santo pero es el hombre que ella eligió como compañero de viaje el único en su vida, al que le entregó todo lo que pudo

- Buenas noches Kate- no se atreve ni a besarle porque no busca molestarla porque entre los dos ahora hay un espacio que solo es de valientes cruzar y no pretende que se lo lleve la corriente

"Buenas noches Castle" repite en su cabeza desconsoladamente, son tan tontos destruyeron lo que tanto trabajo les costó construir, ella lo veía como un príncipe le amaba hasta el cansancio y escribieron una historia tan linda que por más que lo intente superar aquellos recuerdos vagan aún por su mente. Era de esperar que dos personas tan diferentes al final no resultara, se conocieron durante una investigación, él era el abogado que se la puso difícil, el idiota que detenía todos sus intentos de saber la verdad y al final unieron fuerzas todo salió estupendamente. Él siempre fue muy famoso por sus libros, y su prestigio como jurista, cuando la invitó a cenar le rechazó porque su fama no era muy buena. Sin embargo no se dio por vencido, insistió y la enamoró como una idiota. No le fue fácil, pero una vez se dieron la oportunidad todo fue impresionante.

Sería hipócrita si dijese que ya no siente nada, siente mucho, lo siente todavía todo. Por eso es preciso alejarse y él como siempre se lo pone difícil. Se recuesta en el sofá y apaga la tele lo menos que quiere es tener voces en su cabeza.

-¿Y papa?, habéis discutido- Johanna se dirige a su madre se ha vuelto una costumbre eso de no soportarse y a ella le afecta porque les ama a los dos y no entiende porque sus padres son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta que siguen loco el uno por el otro

- Claro que no señorita, tu padre se ha ido porque tenía cosas que hacer- ella intenta cambiar su rostro de abatimiento por uno mejor que no preocupe a su hija pero que va la muchacha es muy inteligente demasiado como su padre

- Y por eso estas así con tanta pena- señala con inteligencia- parecéis niños no te das cuenta que el solo viene porque tiene ganas de verte y estar contigo- en el fondo sabe que su madre lo reconoce perfectamente es detective y detecta cosas pero cuando se refiere a su vida personal es muy posible que no se enfrente a los problemas

- Ese chico con el que vas a salir, ¿qué edad tiene?- cambia de tema con una habilidad envidiable- yo es por saber si no eres como yo que me gustaban los mayores ya sabes los maduritos

- No me des detalles, Nick y yo estamos juntos en clase, no tienes de que preocuparte- sonríe ante las confesiones de su madre

Aburrido en la oficina hasta que ella entra por la puerta gritando, y aunque sabe que le tocará escuchar barbaridades verla así acelerada le hace excitarse descontroladamente, ella es guapa hasta cuando se cabrea pero también puede asesinarte cuando se le suben los humos. Y esos ojos verdes te fulminan, te deshacen, te acusan en silencio.

-Mandaste a tu amante a defender mi sospechoso- grita con una ira insuperable levantándole de la silla y golpeándole con el dedo en el pecho- ¿tú estás jugando conmigo? eres un cretino no voy a tolerar que sigas metiendo tus narices en mis investigaciones- debería sentir miedo pero la verdad es que le pone mucho que ella le domine como lo hacía en la cama es una fiera, su fiera

- No le puedo decir a Gina que deje de atender a su cliente porque tú tienes un problema con ella, hay que ser profesional Kate- aprovecha el hecho de que ahora la tiene bien cerca y ella sigue amenazándolo contra la ventana

- Me vas hablar tu a mí de lo que es ser profesional, tu que te la follaste siendo tu empleada me tienes harta no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida tírate a todas las que quieras pero hazlo lejos de mí no sigas jodiendome la vida- lo empuja contra la pared sin tener el valor de mirarle cada vez que ve a la rubia se pone así fuera de sus casillas con irritación y muchos celos

- Gina solo es una abogada más en mi bufete Kate, nunca ha existido nada entre nosotros deja de mentirte a ti misma a mí siempre me has importado tú, crees acaso que con lo que yo te amaba hubiese podido engañarte- con sus palabras empieza a flaquear él la está mirando a los ojos y eso la debilita porque muy a su pesar sigue creyéndole a ese imbécil y sus caderas están muy pegadas y ahora en vez de matarlo tiene ganas de arrancarle la ropa y fallárselo por horas tan siquiera para recordar buenos tiempos- si de verdad piensas así no tienes ni idea

- Estas colmando mi paciencia- sus pupilas le traicionan y se concentran en esa boca que un día fue completamente suya y él se moja los labios provocándola- dile a tu Barbie que no quiero volver a verla en comisaría o de lo contrario necesitará nuevas extensiones- contiene la respiración y le acomoda la ropa antes de marcharse

Él mira hacia el techo feliz, complacido con la idea de que ella aún sienta celos, su fama de mujeriego no le hace mucha justicia. Gina se ha vuelto una piedra en su zapato, es evidente que ella se siente atraída, pero él no tiene nada que darle. La rubia odia a Kate porque sabe que él solo tiene ojos para ella.

-Querías verme Rick- siempre provocativa cruzando las piernas para que él mire su minifaldas mencionando su nombre con sensualidad

- Castle, para ti soy Castle- la corrige ignorando su descaro- te he llamado para informarte que desde hoy ya no te ocupas de la defensa de Eloísa yo mismo lo hare así se lo he informado a ella- la rubia cambia de expresión evidentemente no le hace gracia

- Pero por que, ha recibido alguna queja de mi- Gina sospecha que tiene algo que ver con su ex mujer y eso la mosquea porque ve que él sigue muriéndose por una oportunidad con ella y en tanto tiempo nada ha podido cambiar

- Simplemente así lo he querido, te puedes ir- contesta fríamente no es que le guste tratarla así pero ella no pone de su parte

Es raro que en la morgue se den aquellas reuniones pero con semejante equipo todo es posible, son una tropa inseparable, de esas que buscan cualquier momento libre para contarse cosas y opinar

-Deberías haber visto como se puso la jefa cuando la rubia entró a la sala de interrogación- Ryan el más mono del grupo, y también el más joven se une a la conversación ante la atención de Lannie la morena que se encarga de los cuerpos que desafortunadamente se había perdido todo el espectáculo

- Ya os digo que Beckett sigue pillada con el abogado, no había mas que verla se veía en sus ojos que tenia ganas de dispararle a la rubia esa- Esposito el varonil defensor de la detctive amarra a Lannie por la cintura muy cariñoso aspirando su aroma y tentándola sin un poco de vergüenza

- Es que no lo entiendo si Richard está loco por volver con ella porque se hace la dura joder- Lannie le corresponde al moreno preocupada por su mejor amiga ella ha seguido de cerca la historia sabe que al final volverán

- Que bonito, ahora os reunís en la morgue para cotillear, para hablar a mis espaldas, ustedes dos creí haberles dicho que siguieran una pista- Kate entra sorprendiéndolos a todos y dejándolos petrificados

- Claro jefa a eso vamos- Esposito toca a Ryan advirtiéndolo que tienen que salir pitando de allí porque cuando Kate pone esa mirada es señal de que no está jugando

- A mí no me mires así- Lannie comenta se han quedado solas y si hay alguien que sabe domar a la fiera esa es ella

- Me parece increíble tienen tan poco que hacer que andan discutiendo mi vida- se queja ya ha tenido suficiente, estar a punto de lanzarse a Richard en la oficina no le ha sentado bien pero claro es normal lleva mucho sin tener intimidad con nadie

- Fuiste a ver al principito- pregunta sonriendo

- Lannie no lo llames así- se enfada sentándose en busca de relajación- esa mujer me crispa no la soporto, es claro que esta…

- Esta claro que estáis enamoradas del mismo hombre- se siente en la libertad de terminar por su amiga y eso la hace exhalar con frustración- vamos Kate que a mí no me engañas

- Y si así fuera, y si te dijera que me molesta que ella este cerca de él, y me jode que ahora que es libre puede estar con quien quiera- se deja llevar por lo que siente de verdad después de todo allí solo la escuchan los cadáveres y Lannie que sería incapaz de traicionarla

- Te diría que dejes de montarle tantos números y le dejes entrar, tenéis una historia que aún no ha acabado para ninguno de los dos, no podéis dejar en el aire lo mucho que sentís el uno por el otro- le aconseja

- Tengo que irme, hablamos- mira el teléfono y vuelve a comisaria

Cuando el proceso se relaciona con gente muy poderosa es muy difícil encontrar las respuestas y la investigación se hace más larga, por eso ella odia a los abogados, aunque claro está, cometió la locura de casarse con uno, con el mejor de todos.

-Ryan te importaría recoger a Johanna en el colegio- menciona al verse muy atareada la sospechosa sigue detenida pero se le están acabando las 24 horas y sigue sin querer hablar

- Claro que no- enseguida se levanta demasiado interesado en el asunto recogiendo la chaqueta Esposito es el único que nota su interés por la muchacha y niega con la cabeza

- Nos estamos quedando sin pistas- Esposito acerca su silla hasta el escritorio de Kate la cual no le hace mucho caso

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- sigue ojeando los papeles que ya ha leído siete veces en las últimas horas

- Podrías llegar a un acuerdo con su abogada- insinúa sabiendo que se llevará una gran marimorena

- Ni de coña- se detiene en seco desafiante- fin de la conversación, ¿está claro?

- Clarísimo- Javier vuelve a su trabajo

Ryan es la clase de chico que todas quieren como su marido, es galán, gentil y encima policía eso le pone a muchas. No obstante, es un poco torpe en el amor y tiene claro que la mujer de su vida no es cualquiera. Ha visto crecer a Joh y le parece la chica más inteligente y hermosa que ha visto en su existencia. Desde hace mucho es el único rostro que se asemeja a la que él quiere como madre de sus hijos, pero hay un problema, bueno uno no varios. El primero es que ella es diez años menor que él, el segundo es que ella le ve como un tío protector, el tercero es que es la hija de su jefa y amiga, además de que puede ir a la cárcel por ese amor loco. Llegar y verla sonreír con un muchacho de su edad le descoloca, siente envidia de todo aquel que le robe una sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar, haz molestado a tu jefa y como castigo te manda de niñera- bromea al verlo parqueado esperándola es una niña muy especial llena de magia, una chica a la que muchos quieren y él no tiene derecho a sentirse como se siente ni a complicarle la vida

- Tu madre está un poco atareada y me ha pedido que te lleve a casa- es difícil que le salgan las palabras cuando está cerca de esa chica el adolescente parece él y no ella

- Relájate hombre que solo bromeaba- se sienta en el asiento copiloto- ¿te has cortado el pelo?

- Si- está haciendo el papel del tonto ella a veces cree que es mudo se comporta tan raro

- Te queda muy bien- le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa- ¿Siguen en pie las clases de manejo?

- Lo que tú quieras

Hace mucho que no estaba en comisaria, cuando estaban casados solía pasar mucho tiempo allí con ella, él se hizo abogado porque su madre así lo quiso pero su verdadera pasión es escribir novelas de misterio y ese mundo en el que ella se mueve le parece fascinante, ella en su totalidad le parece fascinante.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Rick cierra el cuarto reservado para poder conversar con ella que prepara un café- vine en son de paz te lo juro

- No debí hacerte el escándalo que te hice- se disculpa ahora sabe que quedo como una ex patética y celosa

- Si a mí no me importa de verdad, al menos esos griteríos me dejan saber que todavía te importo- la ayuda con el café

- ¿Vienes a recoger a tu clienta?- pregunta salvándose así misma del roce de sus manos

- Vine a decirte que la he convencido para que testifique en contra de su hermano- el solo quiere ayudarla y hacer justicia igual que ella por eso quiso resolver aquella ocasión el asesinato de la madre de Kate no pretendía enfadarla

- ¿A cambio de qué?- a ella le cuesta mucho aceptar un favor de su parte

- A cambio de nada...


	2. An enemy from the past

Puedes jugar hacerte la dura pero en el fondo le extrañas. Abres los ojos y esperas que aparezca en cualquier momento con un café en la mano. Alucinas con su rostro y eso te hace enfurecer porque lo quieras o no sigue estando en todas partes. Das mil vueltas tratando de olvidar aunque la realidad te repita que es imposible. Él supo instalarse de una manera impresionante, se adueñó de todo, es normal que ahora que no está tú te sientas en la nada. El divorcio fue cosa tuya pero él tampoco hizo nada para remediarlo, actuasteis como dos tontos orgullosos y ahora sufren porque según tu no hay vuelta atrás.

Tu calculabas que jamás nadie te llevaría hasta el altar, tu espíritu rebelde te lo exigía pero él logro arrastrarte hasta la iglesia y jurarse amor eterno delante de todo el mundo. No os casasteis porque estuvieses embarazada, en realidad el matrimonio vino después. Aceptaste cuando te diste cuenta que ya no tenía caso negar lo que sentías, estabas tan enamorada del padre de tu hija que te era imposible explicarlo. Parece mentira que todo aquello se haya acabado, que hoy tu estés en esa cama sola acariciando su espacio y anhelando aquella espalda que te encantaba acariciar en las mañanas.

Un barullo termina por despertarla, cuando te acostumbras al silencio te sobresaltas por cualquier algarabía. Al cruzar el salón una imagen la deja perpleja, en la mesa se encuentran desayunando Rick, Ryan y su hija como si fuesen una gran familia y todos viviesen allí. Todos voltean a mirarla como si temiesen haber sido atrapados.

-Os dije muchachos que despertarían a la fiera- Castle es el que menos parece importarle llevarse un regaño suyo puede ser que por costumbre o porque realmente disfruta picándola

-Desde cuando vienes tu a desayunar a mi casa- ignorando a los demás integrantes de la mesa ella lo toma con él porque siempre se lo encuentra donde quiera que mira y porque su mirada altanera la está retando

-Desde que vine a recoger a mi hija para llevarla a la escuela, ¿cuál es el problema?- al parecer se siente valiente esta mañana continua sin moverse de donde esta y restándole importancia al asunto

-El problema es que estoy cansada de verte, no te das cuenta que ahora te veo más que cuando estábamos casados, te estas divirtiendo con esto y a mí no me hace ni puñetera gracia- cuando va a servirse el café por si misma él se adelanta y sus manos se rozan deteniéndole el pulso, Richard después de colocar las tres cucharadas de azúcar continua mirándola fijamente mientras ella saborea la increíble y reconfortante sensación

-Reconoce que te alegras de verme- vuelve a romper el momento

-Eso sería mentirte Castle-la respuesta de Kate provoca una sonrisa en todos los presentes- Y tu Ryan cuál es tu excusa- cambia de dirección para encontrarse a su compañero muy entusiasmado

-Me ofrecieron desayunar gratis- el joven mira a Johanna discretamente y suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente

-Además hoy es su día libre y me va a dar esas clases de manejo, ¿verdad Ryan?- él asiente y Johanna termina de recoger sus cosas

-Entiendo, cuídamela mucho- Kate le advierte a su compañero

- Que tengas un buen día mi amor- Richard susurra en su oído tomando su chaqueta y corriendo antes de que ella ponga una bala en su cabeza por tal atrevimiento

* * *

Aprovechando que hoy no tiene ningún caso pendiente con la ley se prepara para escribir mirando una foto de ella, siempre fue su inspiración es verla y un tumulto de ideas le vienen a la cabeza. Claro la mayoría de las imágenes servirían más bien para una novela erótica pero al final se las arregla para que quede lo más profesional posible, si algún día escribiese una escena como la que está idealizando ahora mismo ella le cortaría los huevos sin dudarlo. El sonido del teléfono lo distrae.

-Castle al aparato- contesta dejando a un lado por un rato la escritura

- Cuanto tiempo, apuesto que pensaste que estaba muerto- la verdad es que esperaba tener noticias sobre el muy desgraciado solo que no pensó que tan pronto

- Tyson- repite para sí mismo con algo de miedo

- Prefiero 3XK- aclara confirmando sus dudas- recuerdas que te dije que mataría el amor de tu vida para que vivieras preso de las sombras justo como lo estoy yo por tu culpa- Castle esincapaz de responder nada- Ese momento ha llegado tu queridísima Kate morirá sin saber que todavía le amas, y te quedaras con la culpa de no haberlo intentado- interrumpe la comunicación de repente pero antes y a lo lejos se escucha una explosión

Rápidamente intenta comunicarse con ella pero no contesta el teléfono, joder joder no puede estar más preocupado Tyson ha demostrado ser capaz de cualquier cosa y en el pasado ya casi ha logrado matarle, su propia muerte no le importa tanto como la seguridad de ella. Frustrado arroja todos los papeles de la oficina y sale apresurado por la puerta, ansioso por encontrarla, por saber que está bien. Perdido en la propia desesperación corre a la casa esperando despertar de esa pesadilla, rezando porque la mujer de su vida haya decidido quedarse en casa, y este tirada en el sofá leyendo uno de esos libros que jura no leer. Parece un loco, traspapelado uno de esos que no sabe siquiera donde está. Tira la puerta a patada porque con la locura se olvidó hasta de las llaves, en el loft no encuentras a nadie, el teléfono cascabelea en el bolsillo.

-Rick, te he llamado para decirte que Beckett- la voz de Ryan termina por preocuparle sabe que puede que la frase de después no le guste nada

- Donde esta Kate, donde está mi mujer Ryan- exige con las lágrimas saltándole en los ojos

* * *

Sin que el detective pudiese terminar la frase, su teléfono cae en el suelo cuando la ve llegar, con rasponazos en los brazos, la ropa deslustrada, molida, duele mucho verla así y saber que es por tu culpa. Ella te mira alegrándose de verte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo te ha mostrado sentimiento y tú te quedas pasmado con un millón de sensaciones. Le agradeces a dios que ella sienta necesidad de abrazarte porque tú lo precisas también, te urge saber que está ahí contigo que no te ha dejado y que no se ha ido sin saber que la amas desesperadamente. Llora en tus brazos como una niña, ella rara vez se deja ver así. Temes causarle algún dolor tú también dejas que las lágrimas corran sin vergüenza por tu rostro, la rabia se apodera de ti, pudo haberla matado pero no sucedió así y ahora no se lo permitirás, asesinaras al desgraciado si hace falta.

-Estuve al punto de exhalar el último suspiro Rick, esta vez te juro que creí que no volvería, y te perdería a ti, a nuestra hija- ella acaricia la mejilla de su hombre muy despacio alargando el momento dejando libre sus emociones dejándolo ser su alma gemela nuevamente

- Es mi culpa Kate, él ha vuelto a vengarse y esta vez ha fallado pero no sé ni cómo ni cuándo será la próxima vez soy un fracasado que ni siquiera puede mantener a salvo a las personas que ama- esta vez es él quien desnuda su pensamiento delante de ella como lo hacían tiempo atrás

- Lo vamos a encontrar Rick no te preocupes y lo haremos juntos como aquella vez, confía en mi- ella lo consuela porque no puede cargar con la pena en sus ojos porque jamás ha soportado verle triste

- ¿Lo juras?- no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar hace mucho que de su boca no salía la palabra "juntos" y ha sonado estupendamente bien

- Tienes mi palabra- sonríe haciendo una mueca de dolor es una mujer fuerte pero sobrevivir al atentado la ha dejado bastante estropeada- voy a darme un baño- menciona evitando la misma mirada resbaladiza

- Entiendo, si necesitas que me vaya solo dímelo- él también agacha sus ojos aun rojos de tanto llorar lo último que quiere es importunarla- pero que sepas que me quedo a vigilar en la puerta no dejaré que nada te pase- ella sabe que es muy capaz de dormir en su puerta para que no suceda nada

- Quédate- suelta así sin más- voy a necesitar un compañero, mi compañero- cuando estuvo a punto de morir y escuchó en su cabeza las cosas que jamás le dijo las cosas que se guardó, descubrió que a veces es malo reprimir los sentimientos y no dejarse llevar

Preocupado por su demora da una vuelta por la habitación, ella lucha colocándose una crema para las heridas, apenas puede hacerlo por sí sola, la quiere ayudar pero claro ese tipo de acercamiento ya no es posible entre los dos. Su espalda desnuda te hace suspirar y ella se da cuenta de que estas ahí.

-Perdona, vine a decirte que te he preparado un caldo que resucita muertos- los dos hacen la misma mueca ella colocándose una toalla para tapar sus senos-demasiado pronto quizás se excusa después de haber utilizado la palabra "muerto"

- En realidad necesito ayuda con esto- se atreve a solicitar su refuerzo y el cree escuchar mal sus palabras no puede ser verdad ella es mas de aléjate que dé acércate cuando se trata de el

- ¿Es en serio?, segura- a pesar de ser el mismo atrevido insensible de siempre delante de ella sigue siendo inseguro sigue cuidando los detalles para no cagarla

- Venga Castle, ya me has tocado antes- sonríe mientras él se acerca dispuesto a remediar sus lesiones como realmente demandaba desde que la vio llegar así

Por supuesto que la había tocado antes, cada centímetro de su piel, con delicadeza tejiendo caricias nuevas, con violencia desesperados los dos por luchar cuerpo con cuerpo y de paso sentirse libres. El jamás olvidaría la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni el millón que le siguieron después. Tuvo sexo con múltiples mujeres de las que no recuerda absolutamente nada, con Kate hizo el amor desde el primer instante aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía. En sus noches oscuras ha compartido cama con todos esos recuerdos, con los gritos de ella, con sus dedos estrujando las sabanas, con su boca mordiendo su cuello, está loco por ella como siempre todo el mundo sabe eso y ella no lo quiere ver.

-Lo siento mucho Kate- le susurra en el oído mientras con maestría cubre de esperanza las escoceduras en su espalda, ella inmediatamente se encrespa y el miedo la hace saltar todas las veces que han estado a solas en un cuarto han estado a punto de liarse y eso complicaría su mundo nuevamente

- Montgomery no me ha dejado ocuparme del caso, ha mandado unos hombres para que me vigilen quisiera poder hacer más por ti Castle para que ese hombre termine con sus amenazas- se dirige al baño para cambiarse sin que él pueda verla

- Es mejor así no quiero que nadie te haga daño- responde viéndola alejarse con la misma tristeza

* * *

Johanna es una chica liberal, con muchos ideales y una fuerza increíble. Usualmente admirada por todos aunque odiada por más. Su inteligencia, belleza y poder la hacen el partido perfecto para cualquier muchacho de su edad. En realidad ella no comparte mucho con esos chicos de su clase, ella simplemente ve mucho más allá. Sin embargo le gusta compartir con ellos tratar de enseñarles cosas interesantes, es una irremediable apasionada de la historia. Mientras recorre el museo con un grupo de compañeros nota que Ryan la sigue a todos lados, al parecer el detective no tiene mucha practica en ese aspecto, es muy divertido verle en acción.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?- ella aparta un periódico de su cara sonriendo la verdad es que el compañero de su madre es muy gracioso y muy mono

- Que sorpresa que haces aquí- él que intente disimular todavía le provoca otra sonrisa es increíble cómo se divierte cuando esta junto a él

- Eres muy mal actor, no me extraña que te hayas vuelto detective aunque tampoco te veo mucho futuro- menciona- ¿Por qué exactamente me estas siguiendo?

- Me ha mandado tu madre- se da por vencido al fin- no me preguntes por qué pero no puedo perderte vista

- Sucede que me pone de malas que me estés siguiendo- le advierte imponiendo autoridad luciendo tan sexy ante sus ojos- me se cuidar sola- eso lo hace sonreír a él que no puede parar de contemplarla y anhelarla en silencio- ¿Qué?

- Nada- intenta quitar la cara de embobado- sabes que solo quiero cuidarte- deja el periódico en la mesa y se pone de pie

- ¿Tienes novia?- ella pregunta de momento dejándolo mal ubicado

- No, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- tose con molestia será que ella se ha dado cuenta que la quiere

- Eso me hace entender porque sigues aquí siguiendo a una adolescente, debe ser un asco la verdad estar así tan solo- afirma con resignación

- En realidad no lo hago por eso- finalmente se atreve aunque después se arrepiente cuando se da cuenta que ella todavía es una niña, una niña que está muy buena y que lo pone muy nervioso

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?- se detiene muy curiosa

- La verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- se arrepiente a ultima hora y los dos quedan con cara de desilusionados.

* * *

Richard deja que duerma tranquila y se sienta en el sillón observándola Montgomery no da noticias del psicópata ese y él no puede cerrar los ojos, no la perdería de vista jamás. De haber sabido que la lucha por la justicia y defender a los inocentes le costaría tantas cosas se hubiese dedicado a la escritura nada más, pero disfruta haciéndole bien a otras personas. Ella da muchas vueltas cuando duerme, y su pelo luce hermoso, se concentra en las piernas que ahora ha dejado fuera de las sabanas. Es adicto a la anatomía de Katherine Beckett, tenía que haberle dedicado más tiempo a su cuerpo, tenía que haberse esforzado por abrazarla más y discutir menos pero ahora solo le queda eso, el famoso "if only"

Inconscientemente se van cerrando sus pupilas y el olor a cereza lo hace soñar, soñar con ella una vez más.

Aquella vez llego a casa y ella lucía una falda demasiado corta de esas que solo lucia para él porque si salía a la calle así provocaría un infarto en mucha gente. Y cocinaba con amor, dejó los papeles en el sofá y se dedicó a observarla. A la mierda con el trabajo atrasado lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella, hacerla gritar y beberse gota a gota cada uno de sus gemidos. Se acercó lentamente pegándose a sus caderas y apartándole el cabello le dijo "you are the hottest woman in the world you know"

Por como reaccionó te dio entender que estaba igual de acalorada que tu o muchísimo más después de dos días sin sexo todo un récord para vosotros dos. Bajas su falda y metes tus manos debajo de su camiseta, le pellizcas los pezones excitándola sabes de sobra que le encanta. No tienes mucho tiempo, tienes que volver pronto pero no sin antes lograr que se corra, estás loco por escuchar esos chillidos que hace. Sumergir tus dedos en su sexo, y notar lo mojada y abierta que esta para ti, es impresionante los mueves exactamente como ella lo requiere, la conoces de pies a cabeza. Ella se prende de tu cuello y comienza a besarte, te derrites por esa boca saboreas a tu mujer con absoluta exquisitez. Tus dedos comienzan a desplazarse más rápido sobre su clítoris y logras que se corra gritando tu nombre.

-Te extrañé babe- sonríe agitada se ve absolutamente hermosa después de un orgasmo

- Joder tengo muchas ganas de ti en este mismo instante- no puedes parar de mirarla todavía en bragas con la camiseta hasta la cintura

- Ah sí y de que tienes ganas cariño- ella te quita la camisa y se muerde el labio mirando tus abdominales

- De hacértelo rudo, urgente, quiero dejarte sin respiración honey- la subes en la mesa y le acercas la cadera para que note lo duro que estas por ella

¿A qué esperas entonces?

Tener a tu chica así es lo mejor del mundo, entras en ella sin poner demasiado cuidado pero con mucho amor. Cierras los ojos por esa bendita sensación de sus músculos encerrándote y la manera en la que ella abre la boca dejando escapar cientos de sonidos. Todo es borroso alrededor y solo la puedes ver a ella. Tratas de llevar un ritmo adecuado pero te puede el hambre de comértela entera.

-Oh dios babe así, fuerte, solo un poco más- ella te jala el cabello y te da igual que te haga daño ella puede hacer contigo lo que quiera- justo ahí- grita corriéndose

Aguantas un poco más porque te rehúsas a que todo acabe quiere estar en ella el máximo tiempo posible pero al final acabas esparciéndote en su interior

-Castle, Castle se puede saber que estas soñando- oyes a tu mujer gritar pero esta vez en la realidad y sin estar desnuda pidiéndote más

- Nada, porque, solo descansaba la vista- mencionas estrujándote los ojos no te quieres despertar pero ya está, todo se ha ido hubieses querido quedarte en ese sueño

- Nuestra hija no ha llegado casa- Kate se mueve de un lado a otro preocupada

- Esta con Ryan tranquila, le llamo ahora mismo- tratas de tranquilizarla

- No contesta Castle, tú crees que…


	3. The distance will not worth with us

The distance will not be worth much with us

Estar al lado de esa niña es un infierno, sobre todo porque cuando se acerca las voces de su conciencia no le dejan en paz. Disfruta cuidándola y quisiera hacerlo toda la vida, desearía ser su compañero, el único hombre en su corazón, que no existiera nada que tronchase ese destino. Desafortunadamente son dos mundos apartes, ella es una princesa, una princesa intransigente que no escucha razones y que jamás se fijaría en un pobre diablo como él. A veces cuando están juntos no se sabe quién es el adulto de los dos, porque él no puede controlarla no puede comportarse solo puede quererla con unas ganas ya fuera de lo normal

-No sabía que tuvieses guardaespaldas- el chico del auto del año, la ropa de marca y el cabello impecable es su novio, y es un idiota sabelotodo que no le ha faltado nada en la vida, poniendo a un lado lo que siente se ve a leguas que el chico solo quiere embaucarla y llevársela a la cama, tiene ese tono de pillo en la mirada

- Es un detective que trabaja con mi madre, ignóralo- Johanna besa a su novio en la boca llenándole de furia, molestia que intenta disimular fijando sus pupilas en el suelo como puede ser que ella se fije en semejante payaso tal vez si fuese un mejor partido le dolería menos o puede que no pero da igual

- Me da un poco de corte, y la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer- el rubio da marcha atrás acojonado no le hace ninguna gracia que el policía que encima lleva una pistola le esté mirando con enojo y la verdad es que con él delante no puede intentar lo que tenía planeado así que lo más rápido posible se esfuma del lugar

- Déjame llevarte a casa- Ryan la mira suplicándole que se dé por vencida lleva toda la tarde dándole guerra incluso tiró su teléfono al fondo del mar- o al menos déjame llamar a tu madre no seas inmadura

- ¿Tú crees que soy inmadura?- replica ofendida y con ganas de pegarle un tiro por arrogante - No pensaría igual si me dejases hacer la llamada- sigue procurando convencerla con todo el asunto de no perderla de vista no ha tenido tiempo ni de respirar y su jefa debe estar que echa humos por la boca- prometo contarte lo que está pasando

* * *

La noticia de que su hija está bien logra calmar un poco sus nervios, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte como pocas, la detective no está en condiciones de recibir más golpes y se moriría si alguien llegase a tocar a los suyos. Suficiente había tenido esta mañana cuando al encender el auto casi muere calcinada, estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas allí encerrada y gracias a dios pudo salir antes de que explotase por completo. Es increíble como en esas situaciones te das cuenta de las cosas que verdaderamente son importantes para ti, necesitas vivir para ver a tu hija encontrar la felicidad, quieres verla conseguir sus sueños, enamorarse por primera vez, quieres estar ahí cuando se case y quieres darle todo tu apoyo hasta que ya no puedas más y sea entonces ella quien cuide de ti.

No te podías morir dejando tantas cosas inconclusas, y está segura que la voz de Castle llamándote supo sacarte de aquel lugar. Las cosas entre ustedes no podrían quedar así, tienes mil cosas que contarle como por ejemplo que le sigues amando y que la razón por la cual estableces distancia es porque no quieres sufrir y no soportarías verle marchar. Cuando llegaste a casa y le viste llorando, preocupado por ti, en ese instante supiste lo importante que eres también para él, tú lo tachas de idiota y de inmaduro pero la verdad es que es el mejor hombre que hayas conocido jamás y le quieres muchísimo más que ayer. Ustedes dos discuten a diario, pero eso no cambia nada lo que sienten, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar porque no te fías de las segundas partes

-¿Estás bien?- trae una copa de vino para ti y se sienta en el suelo junto a la chimenea acompañándote con ese brillo tan encantador en sus ojos azules y ese reflejo de la luz en su cara que te provoca mil cosquillas

- No sé si te he dado las gracias Castle, pero para mí significa mucho que estés aquí- ella deja que el corazón hable por una vez, comparte con el hombre de su vida orgullosa que a pesar de lo mucho que ha intentado alejarle no lo ha logrado para nada

- Casi me muero al imaginar que no volvería a verte, y no tendría a nadie que me regáñase cuando le tomo el jugo de la nevera, o cuando me acuesto en su cama sin permiso- los dos sonríen recordando las peleas- a partir de ahora atácame muchísimo mas

- Lo intentaré-le dedica una mirada cómplice- y puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- se muerde el labio incapaz de creer sus propias palabras, pero le da igual sonar ilusionada o correr el riesgo no le quiere lejos de allí

- Bien, estaba extrañando este sofá- bromea muchas veces ella le hizo dormir allí cuando estaba enfadada o celosa

- No pretenderás que te deje mi cama, ¿verdad?- le provoca, a ella le encanta jugar con él y esperar sus respuestas y esa manera que tiene él de pasar de un tema serio

- Si tú quieres, puedo intentarlo- ella lo aparta divertida porque el vino está haciendo estragos y la colonia de ese hombre es toda una tentación

Entre una cosa y la otra, entre risas, mientras él juega con su cabello ella no se resiste más. Por más descabellado que sea en estos momentos lo que más necesita es un beso. Un roce pequeño que la libere de la carga de negarse a sí misma lo que siente por dentro. Acerca sus frentes y él se queda paralizado, sin respiración porque ella está aspirando su aroma y con toda la intención del mundo de comérselo a besos. No dice nada, y él sabe que en cualquier momento se puede arrepentir así que cierra los ojos rezando porque ella tenga valor, ya que a él le está faltando. Pero sus labios chocan y la mente de Richard queda en blanco, ella se aleja cuando siente un fuego renaciendo en su cuerpo, un loco impulso que a estas alturas ya no puede apagar pero como siempre el maldito teléfono comienza a sonar con noticias de la comisaria

* * *

En la comisaria el ambiente es muy tenso, no hay ninguna pista y todos quieren ayudar a la detective sobre todo Javi que la considera su hermana. Cada cosa conduce a un callejón sin salida, es como si Tyson tuviese esa habilidad de desaparecer y jamás ser capturado. Pero el siempre vuelve y no da tregua quien sabe si la próxima vez no se puedan salvar de sus amenazas.

-Nos vamos cariño- Lannie observa la frustración de Esposito mientras limpia el tablero todos se sienten así no es fácil asimilar la derrota

- Siento que le he fallado Lannie- se lamenta- teníamos que haber hecho mucho más casi la matan y no hemos podido atrapar el asesino

- Javi no seas tan duro contigo mismo, el sujeto escapó no fue tu culpa- trata de quitarle un peso de encima

- Te quiero- Javi la besa despacio y la abraza es increíble tener alguien con quien compartes las alegrías y las tristezas

* * *

Johanna se levanta y se alegra de ver a su padre en el sofá, es como viajar en el tiempo. Ryan le había contado acerca del psicópata ese que tiene algo en contra de sus padres. Es evidente que ellos no quieren preocuparla, pero ella ya es una mujer que puede enfrentarse a las cosas. Para ellos siempre será una niña, incluso para Ryan que la trata como si tuviese cuatro años y hace que el ambiente sea incomodo entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que te hayan dejado dormir en casa- se burla besando a su padre en la mejilla- seguro que no estabas alucinando cuando lo escuchaste

- Hija tu madre me adora, lo que pasa es que siempre se hace la dura- asegura demasiado contento por el casi beso de la noche anterior

- ¿Aun aquí Castle?- la detective se suma a la conversación ya totalmente recuperada del susto después de pasar la noche entera durmiendo con su hija que no quiso separarse de su lado

- Si llamas a eso adoración- se mofa de su padre- voy a prepararme para la escuela- besa a su madre antes de irse

- Estaba pensando en quedarme unos días hasta que el ambiente se tranquilice por completo, así podre cuidar de ustedes- camina hacia ella

- Castle, ¿Quién es el policía de los dos?- reacciona un poco temerosa de que él haya malinterpretado las cosas

- Tu- responde de inmediato-se lo que quieres decir pero yo tengo derecho de cuidarte- insiste acariciando sus brazos pero ella se aparta como si temiese contagiarse de alguna cosa

- Si esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer, estaba demasiado afectada- eso le provoca un gran dolor a él que no se esperaba que las cosas cambiasen tanto en unas horas

- Kate- intenta explicarle que la quiere pero ella no le deja

- Tengo que ir a trabajar Castle- le da la espalda- aún tengo cosas que resolver

* * *

Hace unos meses Kate recibió una propuesta para hacerse policía federal, y ahora que está cumpliendo con los entrenamientos solo es cuestión de tiempo alcanzar esa meta. Ella confía que así le será más fácil vengar la muerte de su madre y de paso concentrarse en el trabajo y pensar menos en su matrimonio fallido. La verdad es que quería tanto besarle, y no solo besarle quería enredarse en su cuello y llevarlo hasta su cama, vacía desde que él se marchó. Todavía recuerda la cara de frustración de él con aquella llamada y no se puede concentrar en comisaria.

-Estas un poco distraída hoy Beckett- Ryan chasquea los dedos y la devuelve a la realidad rara vez la ha visto así tan perdida- llevo horas hablándote

- Tonterías tuyas, oye muchas gracias por estar todo el día de ayer con mi hija, te has portado como su segundo padre- eso al muchacho le cambia la cara completamente Kate confía en él para que cuide a su hija y él solo puede pensar en besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración

- Sabes que Johanna es una chica especial, es muy fácil cuidarla- se aleja un poco para que su jefa no note la incomodidad que siente

- Lo que me preocupa es ese novio suyo, he preguntado por ahí, y resulta que es un poco gilipollas- comenta pues ella pensaba que su hija salía con otra clase de muchachos

- No te preocupes, seguro que ella sabrá darse cuenta- comparten opinión en ese sentido- oye sabes algo de Rick no vino a dormir al apartamento

- Se habrá quedado en casa de una de sus amantes- le resta importancia ella siempre ha querido creer que él es un mujeriego pero últimamente no lo tiene muy claro

- Pues yo creo que esas mujeres solo existen en tu cabeza- defiende a su compañero de piso- si el pobre solo sabe hablar de ti

En esos momentos una chica llega y le entrega unas flores, no tiene que mirar nota para saber que es él, que ha comenzado de nuevo con su persecución, con la misma insistencia.

-Ves, lo que yo digo el abogado esta loquito por ti- sonríe

* * *

Después de lo de las flores él sabe perfectamente que aparecerá en cualquier momento para tirárselas en la cara, es su estilo. Ella es así de orgullosa, es de las pocas mujeres que no le gustan esos detalles o si le gustan pero se queda callada. No se puede quitar de la cabeza el roce de sus labios, estuvo a punto de besarla completamente de no ser por la bendita llamada.

-Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle que te dije de mandarme flores a comisaria- efectivamente ella le lanza las rosas en la cara y el mira hacia el reloj sonriendo

- Batiste tu propio record- se levanta acomodándose la corbata- todavía espero que un día me des las gracias

- Yo no soy como tus clientas, a mí no me tienes que impresionar yo se lo canalla que eres de primera mano- le grita mientras todos en la oficina se ponen a escuchar

- Cual clientas Kate, tú eres la única flor de mi jardín- se acerca y ella lo separa

- Distancia- lo empuja y él sonríe

- Temes no poder controlarte y besarme- sabe de sobra lo que ella siente nunca ha podido engañarle

- Temo no poder controlarme- se acerca a su oído erizándole la piel- y romperte la cara- lo rechaza bruscamente

* * *

Ryan golpea la bolsa con fuerza tratando de olvidar sus problemas, quitándose de la cabeza la única y prohibida sonrisa que le vuelve loco, ha pensado mil veces en alejarse pero no ha podido lograrlo, todo lo regresa ella. Encima está el tema del novio que es un imbécil y teme que le haga daño, ella es muy inteligente pero tiene demasiada fe en las personas, algo que su instinto policiaco no puede ignorar.

-Escuché que pasaste todo el día ayer con Johanna- Javi no se puede contener considera a Ryan su hermano pero esto está completamente fuera de lugar

- Javier, no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo, yo la respeto hermano- su compañero es el único que conoce de ese amor tan complicado y siempre le ha dicho que se olvide de ella

- Más te vale, te quiero de corazón pero si le pones una mano encima te mato- le amenaza claramente él es así de protector y Ryan lo entiende

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- se hace a un lado

- Si te digo, porque si Kate llega siquiera a sospechar lo que te pasa, y en el menor de los casos si Castle descubre lo que te pasa con su hija vas a parar en la cárcel o te olvidas que es abogado, que vives con un abogado- advierte

- Por supuesto que no me olvido ahora déjame en paz- huye de la conciencia

* * *

Lannie invita a su amiga a tomar una copa después del trabajo, consiente de que el día anterior fue muy duro para ella y enterrar pistas le recuerda demasiado al caso de su madre que jamás ha podido resolver. Ella siente mucho que las cosas sean tan difíciles para Kate, no ha tenido una vida fácil y prácticamente no ha podido salir de terapia para superar sus fantasmas. Lo más bonito que tenía era su relación con el padre de su hija y hasta eso lo perdió a causa de esos miedos absurdos. Pero a Lannie no la engaña nadie ella sabe que Richard se desvive por ella, que no ha podido rehacer su vida porque se niega a darse por vencido y también sabe que su amiga sigue estando loca por él, cada vez que dice su nombre se nota perfectamente que se muere de nostalgia por el abogado

-Sabes que ayer casi beso a mi ex marido- confiesa al primer instante ya que al final siempre lograría sacárselo es mejor ir directo al grano- rocé sus labios y sentí que se detenía el tiempo a mis pies- respira hondo bloqueada por los sentimientos- necesito conseguir ese ascenso y concentrarme en otra cosa antes de pasar por lo mismo otra vez

- ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo Kate?, amiga desde que os dejasteis no te he conocido novio, has estado solo pensando en él, porque tienes que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, por qué no contar con el hombre que amas no tienes que pasar por esto sola él puede ayudarte, conoce a mucha gente poderosa- trata de hacerla entrar en razón Kate no aprende de los errores vuelve a equivocarse una y otra vez

- Lannie él no comparte mis métodos, ni siquiera pensamos igual o te olvidas que defiende a la gente que yo necesito desmantelar, no quiero que vuelva a comenzar esa lucha con él, porque no logro quitármelo de encima y esto me está haciendo mucho daño- ella no puede ser feliz completamente hasta que no calme su sed de venganza

- Deberías confiar más en él- le aconseja- después de todo es el único que no te ha abandonado que se ha quedado siempre cerca y tú le has tratado como un culo- le recuerda- piénsatelo

* * *

A Johanna le extraña muchísimo que el detective fallara a su cita y no le contestase el teléfono, pasó dos horas esperándole como una idiota y no lo entiende, Ryan jamás le ha fallado de esa manera. Preocupada se dirige hasta la casa de su padre en busca de una explicación a lo mejor hizo algo que le molestó, no lo sabe pero necesita una respuesta. Cuando entra lo primero que escucha es unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de la habitación del detective y se le oprime el corazón. Al parecer la razón está más que clara falló a su cita por echar un polvo con otra. Es completamente razonable, él es un hombre joven y apuesto pero eso no quita que se sienta desilusionada. Enfadada consigo misma se va a casa y se encierra en la habitación sin entender mucho lo que le está pasando

* * *

Después de cumplir con el entrenamiento llega a su casa deseando relajarse, y se encuentra con la mesa preparada, una botella de vino y dos copas. Esto tiene que ser obra de su ex, es que no habrá ningún maldito día en el que no se lo encuentre al llegar a casa. Entra al cuarto de huésped ya que es el último lugar que le falta por buscarle. El armario está lleno con su ropa, pero como se atreve a desafiarle de esta manera y está usando la ducha, su ducha este definitivamente se está buscando una buena hostia. Y encima ahora sale con la toalla enredada en la cintura y ella abre la boca en shock.

-Qué demonios está pasando contigo- le grita tapándose los ojos

- Te dije que vendría a cuidarte unos días aquí no te voy a molestar- sonríe con la reacción de ella

- Ya me estas molestando en un principio- procura no concentrarse en ese cuerpo definitivamente a su ex los cuarenta le han sentado de maravilla

- Vamos hablar- la hace sentarse en la cama

- Mejor en la sala, vístete- se aleja, e llos dos en una habitación son un verdadero peligro

- Kate, la distancia no te va a servir conmigo…..


	4. Better late than never

**Perdón por el retraso estaba de viaje y me fue imposible acceder al internet **

Le molesta cuando toca sus cosas siempre fue así de curioso, él nunca le hace caso a nadie y tu te enamoraste de sus locuras ya no lo puede negar. Se ha empeñado en cuidarte cuando los dos saben perfectamente que lo que pretende es recuperarte. Tienes muchas dudas al respecto, has sufrido mucho por su causa y aunque hoy por hoy sigue siendo el hombre de tu vida no puedes olvidar lo mucho que te ha fallado. Y te hierve la sangre cuando le ves pasear por tu casa como si no se hubiese ido. Definitivamente necesitas hallar la manera de alejarlo de una vez por todas porque estando cerca solo logra hechizarte, a su lado no puedes callar una sonrisa que es lo más grave del asunto.

Cocina todos los días, exactamente los platos que adoras y ha vuelto a llevarte el café a la cama sabiendo lo que significa. Todo el mundo los quiere reconciliar, incluso la asistenta que viene de vez en cuando a encargarse de la casa, al principio la contrataste para que te ayudara con Johanna y desde entonces no se ha querido ir jamás. Y tú no sabes cómo deshacerte de lo que la gente murmura en la calle, incluso las revistas publican que de ser su mujer pasaste a convertirte en su amante.

Entre el entrenamiento y la comisaria ya no das a vasto. Mueres porque él haga algo mal y poder echarle a la calle pero últimamente está más tranquilo de lo normal y ni siquiera se te ha insinuado. Es muy extraño porque en una semana no ha intentado llevarte a la cama y tú realmente lo esperabas. Todas las veces que lo ha deseado lo ha logrado, después del divorcio han tenido muchísimo sexo, principalmente cuando han discutido, es algo normal entre ustedes y después no ha sucedido nada.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- se sienta en el suelo junto a ella, a Kate le gusta recostarse en el sofá para aclarar sus ideas sobre los asuntos de comisaría

- Siempre tengo trabajo Castle, no es esa una de las razones por la cual me dejaste- le responde sarcásticamente

- No seas injusta detective, si por mi fuera aun estaría soportándote- Kate le mira con muchísimo brillo en los ojos y se muerde el labio anhelante él despierta en ella muchísimas cosas desde el primer día ha querido quedarse siempre a su lado - Me gusta cómo eres Kate

- A mí también me gusta cómo eres Castle, aunque he de reconocer que eres un inmaduro- esta tan próximo a su cuerpo que su olor la está matando es embriagante y quiere atrapar sus labios en un beso sin final

- Perdona, tengo un carácter juvenil eso no quiere decir que sea un niñato- sonríe para terminar con las defensas de la detective- tu más que nadie sabes que no tengo nada que se parezca a un niño- le guiña el ojo con confianza

- Ves, y por si fuera poco eres un creído que no veas- siempre se entendieron y bromeaban a diario, la verdad es que si hubiesen luchado por el mismo objetivo la relación no se hubiese ido a pique

- Hacíamos una hermosa pareja- Rick toma una foto de la mesa de cuando se casaron, estaban muchísimo más jóvenes y se veían tan inocentes y tan enamorados

- Eran otros tiempos, que sepas que si pudiese regresar en el tiempo te volvería a elegir como mi marido, pese a que mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando supo que con apenas veinte años ya estaba embarazada y planeando boda- sonrie recordando aquellos tiempos fueron dos locos que durmieron juntos por accidente y el destino de paso los unió para siempre

- Recuerdas que me fue a buscar a casa con una escopeta y me apunto en mis intimidades- los dos ríen al instante- me dio un susto de muerte

- Te lo merecías, corrompiste a su niña- bromea acercándose peligrosamente

- Vamos Kate tú me corrompiste a mí- va juntándose poco a poco disfrutando de la compañía- me ensenaste muchas cosas

- Ah sí, dime una- exclama consiente de que de los dos era él quien más experiencia tenia

- Me enseñaste amar Kate, yo nunca estuve tan enamorado de alguien y en tan poco tiempo- el corazón le late peligrosamente ellos hablan en pasado pero la realidad es que sigue pasando aunque sea tan difícil aceptarlo en estos momentos

- Y por eso te tirabas a todas delante de mi cara- rompe el momento con sus celos ese siempre fue su talón de Aquiles saber que todas se morían por él

- Por favor Kate, no sigas- insiste susurrándole al oído no puede ser que ella siga desconfiando tanto de él

Richard amenaza con marcharse pero ella se lo impide y le roba un beso en la boca, hace siete días que muere por hacerlo y ha llegado el momento porque tanta resistencia la hace querer reventar. Él no espera a que ella le dé ordenes, está demasiado desesperado por esa boca, necesita tanto morir en esa piel que le da igual si al final termina con una bala en la cabeza, quiere que ella lo utilice para otra noche de desenfreno aunque después vuela a echarle como si no valiese nada en su vida, como si no fuera el único al que ha sido capaz de amar

-Richard no, espera- ella lo separa cuando las cosas se van de control pero él no se lo pone nada fácil y sigue atrapando sus labios con un ansia animal, mordiéndole con desesperación

- Kate lo necesitas, me necesitas mi amor, yo también te necesito- él no hace más que susurrarle entre besos

- Vamos a mi habitación- lo arrastra hasta quedar el uno frente al otro

* * *

Para Johanna, la forense es la tía enrollada que guarda sus secretos y le aconseja de la mejor manera. La verdad es que se ha portado como su segunda madre y no ha dudado un segundo para ayudarle, ella disfruta quedarse en su casa y esta vez solo quería dejar sus padres a solas para ver si ocurría el milagro que todos estaban esperando.

-Me estás diciendo que tu madre sigue permitiéndole dormir en el loft- Lannie es una de las que más sufre hasta el punto de que una de sus metas personales es ver a Kate y a Rick pasar nuevamente por el altar

- Tengo que admitir que mi padre se está portando como todo un caballero- comenta a su tía que la escucha atentamente sin perder detalle

- Algo difícil en él que por lo general es un sinvergüenza- afirma con certeza- yo solo espero que Kate se dé cuenta de lo mucho que se aman y acepte que la historia que comenzaron no termina todavía

- Ojala que sí, sabes es raro pero tengo algunos amigos que sus padres se han divorciado y me cuentan su amarga experiencia y yo no me siento así, porque para mí ellos no han estado separados, hasta en los momentos más difíciles han estado juntos, eso debe significar algo no, cuando las personas se quieren siempre luchan por regresar ¿verdad?- la muchacha todavía cree en cuentos de hadas pero parte de lo que dice es la realidad

- Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio?- a Lannie también le preocupa que su sobrina acabe pillada por semejante muchacho que lo único que sabe es como meterse en problemas

- La verdad es que no siento nada especial por él- la muchacha confiesa con un poco de tristeza- es muy lindo conmigo y todo eso pero yo no le correspondo

* * *

La detective no sabe cómo hacer para arrancarle la camisa lucha con arranque por tocar esa piel que tanto se le resiste por las dudas. Él se deja manejar por ella un buen rato, permite que le quite la ropa y le muerda el cuello con absoluta rapidez. La verdad es que le gustaría que fueran otras circunstancias, adoraría hacerle el amor lentamente y decirle lo mucho que la quiere pero si eso es lo que ella está dispuesta a darle no lo piensa rechazar. Ella muerde su hombro y le mira a los ojos mientras se enreda en sus cabellos. Está completamente desnudo, y muy excitado cuando la realidad es que acaban de empezar. Ella lo mira orgullosa, satisfecha con el hecho de que su hombre aun se endurece con la misma urgencia que cuando tenía veinte años.

Y ella deja un reguero de besos por todo su abdomen y toma aquel miembro entre sus manos, tan grande y caliente que se muerde los labios. Hasta el momento estaba tranquilo pero ese gesto de ella lo descontrola por completo, devora su boca y la empotra en la pared dominante. Quita una a una sus prendas y no la deja reaccionar. Antes de ello atrapa sus pechos, con sus manos, con su boca, le da juego a su lengua, y también a sus dientes que disfrutan mordisqueando esos pezones tan erectos como siempre los recuerda.

Kate no lo puede detener, su ímpetu va mucho más allá de lo natural y lo está disfrutando como loca, que ganaría ahora con negarlo. Él besa cada centímetro de su piel, y con sus manos ronda las esquinas prohibidas de su sexo. Ella se estremece con tantos recuerdos, y le da permiso para continuar. Esta tan resbaladiza que él se hunde abiertamente con tres dedos, la penetra con desenvoltura disfrutando de su estrechez y de cómo lo comprime en su interior.

-Rick- ella gime fuertemente reclamando su atención

- Si mi amor- sin dejar de entrar y salir se une a su frente y le mira a los ojos con lujuria

- Hazlo rápido por favor- la necesidad de correrse le quema y sabe que él puede calmarla, que él puede liberar su espíritu y salvarla de tanto stress

Atendiendo a su reclamo decide que quiere darle placer de otra manera, que quiere recibir ese orgasmo directamente con su boca, y quiere que ella se derrumbe por completo, quiere que convulsione con fuerza. Mientras se adentra cada vez más violentamente hace círculos sobre su ensanchado clítoris. El orgasmo le llega para romperla en mil pedazos, y sus ojos se vuelven agua por la intensidad, por el remolino de sensaciones que se agitan en su cuerpo perdido en aquellas manos. Necesita tiempo de recuperación y él con gusto se lo da.

Esto no es solo sexo aunque ella no esté preparada para llamarlo de otra forma y a este paso quizás nunca lo estará, pero él no le reclama y si fuese cualquier otro ya se hubiera ido, pero Richard se conforma con verla contenta. Ella se apoya en la pared y él la sigue pegándole su erección en el trasero, la fricción la excita muchísimo más de lo posible. Ni siquiera puede sentir el frio de la pared porque él la calienta en totalidad.

Y la penetra con fuerza arrancándole ese grito que lo enloquece, apoyando sus grandes manos en el culo de ella para mecerse a su antojo. Ella gime, gime demasiado alto sabiendo que no hay nadie más en casa, y él la seduce con palabras sucias al oído. Encajan tan perfectamente, él golpea con su punta donde ella más lo necesita, y sus movimientos de caderas coinciden como la primera vez. Tal y como están han aguantado demasiado, a ella el corazón le late a mil por horas y se deja ir una vez más alejando el pensamiento de sus tan complicadas vidas.

Rick sale de ella y camina hasta sentarse en la cama y colocarla ahorcajadas, es su turno de complacerlo a él y ella sabe exactamente como hacerlo. Se mueve arriba y abajo, muchas veces en círculo, y él la sostiene acompañándola. Sonriendo por como ella le mira diciéndole todo lo que se calla. Se está acercando a la cima pero no quiere terminar, quiere seguir entrando en ella como hasta ahora, con toda esa pasión que solo es capaz de sentir cuando esta con Kate Beckett. Él se corre con rugido feroz y ella vuelve a encontrar el éxtasis, no es nada raro él es capaz de ofrecerle muchos orgasmos por noche siempre fue así. Entre una cosa y la otra a Kate se le escapa un "Te amo" a lo mejor por costumbre o quizás porque es su única verdad y lo seguirá siendo.

* * *

Llega a comisaria con un buen humor aunque también confundida porque siempre le pasa lo mismo, una y otra vez, solo terminaría si se alejase de él y eso es imposible. A lo mejor cuando le den ese ascenso tenga menos tiempo de caer en sus redes. Las noches a su lado son tan agotadoras que siente que el cuerpo le reclama. Piensa en Richard debe estar profundamente dormido y lo entiende ella quisiera acompañarle en ese sueño y reclamarle un mañanero pero tiene otras obligaciones. Cuando llega los chicos se encuentran discutiendo como siempre.

-Kate a que has pensado también que Ryan es de la otra acera- Esposito le gusta picar al de los ojos azules y la verdad es que su falta de novias oficiales es un síntoma bastante claro

- Seamos razonables, no hay ninguna mujer en tu vida, y esa corbata rosada no ayuda- la detective se une a las sospechas aunque en el fondo sabe que su amigo no le gustan los hombres por otras observaciones

- Eso no quiere decir nada pesados yo estoy consciente de lo que me gusta y mi corazón ya tiene dueña- el muchacho está cansado de tales acusaciones

- Ves como habla- Esposito mira a su jefa- a que los hombres no hablan de esa manera- sonríe viendo como Ryan empieza a cabrearse

* * *

Richard pasa por la casa de Lannie para ver si todo está bien con su hija, sospecha que ella le cuenta cosas a la forense que no le dice a nadie más, además de que su amiga hace uno de los mejores cafés que ha probado en la vida

-Que pasa tigre tuviste una noche movidita- Lannie señala un chupetón en su cuello que claramente él no había descubierto- veo que cada vez está más cerca la reconciliación

- No te creas tu sabes cómo es ella, y también sabes que ese trabajo que tarde o temprano tendrá le va a dar la libertad de alejarse de mi- acepta con un tono muy triste- lo peor es que tengo que conformarme con tan poco después de haberlo tenido todo no sabes cómo es

- Sabes que ella está sufriendo por no encontrar el asesino de su madre- menciona- y si le ayudas a resolver eso

- La última vez que lo intenté casi termino con un disparo en la cabeza, hasta llegó a decir que yo era cómplice no recuerdas- el solo recordarlo le duele tanto

- Tú sabes que ella sospecha del senador, y el senador es tu cliente, no puedes llegar hasta él de alguna manera- le explica

- Te has vuelto loca el senador no es culpable de sus acusaciones, no ves que no existe ninguna prueba, él no solo es mi cliente, también es mi amigo es un hombre decente Kate está perdiendo la cabeza con todo este asunto- una de las razones de su divorcio fue precisamente esa insistencia de la detective por buscar pruebas contra Bracken incluso le acusaba de tráfico de personas

- Yo solo digo que si la apoyases más las cosas serían diferentes

* * *

Kate siempre encuentra un momento libre en el día para visitar la tumba de su madre y prometerle que encontrara al responsable y lo pondrá tras las rejas. Es su momento para llorar a solas sin que nadie la vea. Donde deja al descubierto las cosas que le matan por dentro.

-Déjame ayudarte- escucha la voz del amor de su vida por detrás- si eso es lo que realmente quieres si es lo único que te falta para ser feliz yo quiero liberarte de esa carga quiero estar contigo y te lo debo

- Lárgate de aquí Rick, esta no es tu lucha nunca lo fue y lo dejaste bien claro hace años

- Estoy de tu lado Kate, y quiero demostrártelo- se arrodilla junto a ella

- Y serás capaz de ir en contra de los tuyos por estar conmigo- pregunta

- Por ti soy capaz de lo que sea- la abraza sin pedirle permiso

- No puedo darte nada a cambio- ella le advierte que no está preparada

- No quiero nada a cambio- la estrecha con más fuerza- esto debí hacerlo mucho antes pero aún estoy a tiempo

* * *

El senador Bracken sabe cómo silenciar a sus enemigos, no por gusto ha estado haciendo y deshaciendo, cometiendo infinidades de delitos debajo de su falsa integridad. Sabe que el punto débil de la detective Beckett es su hija y a Rick ya lo tiene en sus manos. Aprovechándose del don natural de la muchacha por el liderato se ha ido acercando poco a poco aconsejándola y hasta inyectándole el deseo por la política.

-Leíste el libro que te regalé- hace mucho que el senador recibe a Johanna en su oficina y la chica le ve como si fuera de la familia

- Muy interesante, cada día te admiro más- ella le ve como un ejemplo y no se imagina que aquel hombre tiene dos caras y no dudaría en hacerle daño

- Yo sí que te admiro muchacha, eres igual de inteligente que tu padre espero llegar a verte gobernando este país - sonríe falsamente mientras conduce para dejar a la chica en su casa


	5. Closer than ever

**Otra vez muchas gracias a los que seguís esta historia y os tomais tiempo para comentar **

Ha pasado mucho tiempo escondiéndole las cosas quizás es tiempo de darse la oportunidad, de entregarle ese derecho. No quiere jugar las cartas a solas, necesita un compañero no solo para que le ayude a desenmascarar a su enemigo, también necesita alguien que le dé un abrazo cuando las cosas vayan como la puta mierda. A lo mejor no está lista para la relación que honestamente quiere tener con él, pero tampoco está preparada para negarle el acceso en sus días.

La relación de ellos es tan épica, que ni cientos de abogados, ni múltiples dudas, artículos en el periódicos, mucha sangre de por medio, celos, nada de eso ha podido derrumbarlos del todo. Y ella lo supo desde la primera vez que Richard Castle la miro con esos ojos prometiéndole que no la dejaría en paz.

-Despues de ver esto sigues confiando en tu amigo el senador, sigues poniendo las manos en el fuego por él- ella ha decidido llevarle a su escondite secreto el apartamento de soltera de su madre que ella decidió conservar, jamás fue capaz de venderlo y allí tiene toda la información pegada en las paredes

- Me sorprende que después de todos los años de casados nunca me hayas traído aquí, como se te ocurre lidiar con todo esto y no decirme nada- explota inconscientemente apenas puede verlo de otro modo no se lo imaginaba tan grave, no tenía idea de que ella llevaba toda su existencia tratando de resolverlo

- No tienes derecho de gritarme no cuando fuiste tú quien siempre quiso meter las narices en este asunto y quien me puso a investigar, porque fuiste tú con la necesidad de borrar las evidencias él que me trajo hasta aquí, si Richard porque tu creíste que yo no estaba pensando con claridad y dijiste que todo fue un accidente pero no fue así, ella estaba tratando de arreglar la vida de un hombre que tu mejor amigo mando a la cárcel, y ese hombre no quiere hablar porque le ha dado dinero a su familia así que perdona por echarte de mi vida cuando cerraste el maldito caso con tu supuesta jurisdicción- Kate se llena de rabia porque aún le guarda cierto rencor a su exmarido, gracias a él todo el expediente de su madre terminó cerrado y sus chances de condenar al culpable desaparecieron y aunque en el fondo sabe que él quería arreglar las cosas terminó cagándola y ella odiándole por ello

- Perdona, joder perdona realmente creí que ese hombre decía la verdad y creí que te haría feliz con eso- Richard se sienta confundido con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas se ha comportado como un completo imbécil con razón su matrimonio de disipó de momento actuó como su peor rival sin darse cuenta

- Lo que creo es que tu mejor amigo te ha utilizado para salirse con la suya, y sé que parece inocente, Rick él es un maldito hipócrita pero tienes que creerme esta vez- explica sentada al lado de su mejor compañero

- Estoy contigo, ok esta batalla es de los dos y te prometo que el hijo de puta va a pagar una a una todos sus fechorías- respira profundamente y la abraza con fuerza

* * *

Ahora Richard Castle sabe que cometió un error, y que lo que creyó que era el acto más justo de su carrera terminó siendo el mayor atropello. Con razón esa actitud borde y ese alejamiento de ella, esas cosas que antes no se explicaba y ahora están tan claras que le duelen más que nada en el mundo. Sabe que se avecinan tiempos duros, si Bracken fue capaz de montar toda aquella película con qué clase de monstro están tratando. Ella le pidió que no comentara nada que mantuviera tratándole como su cliente y más cercanamente su amigo, si se le puede llamar amigo el hijo de puta prácticamente lo condujo hasta el divorcio con la mujer que hoy por hoy sigue amando más que nada.

-Ayer no fuiste a la partida de póker y el alcalde estaba muy decepcionado- Bracken se sienta con una sonrisa en su rostro como si aquella oficina fuera su casa pero ahora Richard sabe que es el peor de los farsantes

- Comprenderás que tengo mucho lio con el trabajo y la escritura, presento un libro la próxima semana- responde sin apenas poder mirar aquel traidor a la cara, es un sentimiento muy contradictorio el que está sintiendo en este momento, el senador es una de las pocas personas que siempre le ha tendido la mano

- Pero tú nunca has dejado nuestras reuniones de lado- se queja sospechando que su amigo está escondiendo algo- que pasa campeón tienes problemas con tu familia

- ¿Qué te hace decir que tengo problemas con mi familia?- contesta a la defensiva

- No lo sé, reconozcamos que tu ex mujer es un poco dramática por no decir neurótica, sin ofender pero no sé cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo sus perturbaciones- despierta en su totalidad la indignación de Rick

- Escucha William, tu y yo somos amigos, hermanos si prefieres utilizar ese término y si quieres que las cosas sigan así, nunca, jamás te vuelvas a referir así sobre ella, puede que no estemos casados, pero esa mujer- le señala- esa maravillosa mujer es lo mejor que me pudo pasar nadie habla mal de ella en mi cara- el senador reconoce que se ha ido de la lengua y acepta el reclamo de su amigo marchándose sin decir una sola palabra

* * *

Que Johanna se meta en problemas no es algo muy común, pero estando enamorada de un idiota es completamente descifrable. Ryan no sabe que hacer, claro que quiere sacarla del marrón pero no sabe si decírselo o no a sus padres. Al parecer se hizo responsable por una droga para salvar a su novio, como es de sospechar el niño rico no puede estar sin meterse en líos. Sacarla de comisaria no fue difícil conserva muy buenos amigos en narcóticos pero no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado, él tenía una imagen de ella muy madura y ha demostrado ser otra ingenua

-Sabes lo molesto que son tus silencios- ya en el auto no puede soportar más la tensión no sabía a quién llamar y esperaba que él la comprendiera

- Sabes lo molesto que es enterarse de las estupideces que comete una persona que realmente te importa, dime que está pasando contigo, ayer eras una niña que leía libros en su cuarto, hoy te entretienes guardando drogas para favorecer un imbécil - protesta sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

- Solo intentaba ayudar alguien, que hay de malo en eso- se defiende como puede

- Te das cuenta que tus compañías te están convirtiendo en una delincuente, es eso lo que quieres ser, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada- replica enfadado

- No se lo contaste, por que- ella se lo pidió pero creía que él no la escucharía

- Porque esta es la última vez que algo así sucederá, tenlo por seguro- concluye

* * *

La detective pasó a recogerle al trabajo para que le ayudase con un chico que necesitaba enderezar su vida, es sorprendente que vuelva a contar con él, últimamente solo le echaba a un lado. Por bobo que suene él siente que las cosas no han cambiado y ahora mientras pretende escucharla se imagina su piel desnuda en la cama, él tocándola lentamente y haciéndola perder todo el control. Desea tanto tener de nuevo esas conversaciones en la cama, ir debajo de sus sabanas y hacerla suplicar de locura.

-Es mejor que dejes de mirarme de esa manera- le advierte tirándole el bolígrafo- sé que exactamente en este minuto me estas vislumbrando sin ropa

- No lo puedo evitar, me excita cuando trabajas por salvar a la gente, te ves tan maravillosa- contesta honestamente sin quitarle la vista de encima- no he conocido una mujer más extraordinaria

- Mas te vale que no estés tratando de seducirme- acepta con picardía- que duermas en mi casa no significa "ven y duerme en mi cama"

- Dime la verdad, te pone nerviosa- continua coqueteando

- Para nada, por que mejor no te encargas de la cocina y me dejas trabajar- no puede parar de sonreír como tonta

- Así que así es como luce una persona enamorada- Johanna enciende la televisión y se alegra del nuevo acercamiento de sus padres

- Hija estas metida en algún problema, te noto rara últimamente- aprovecha para preguntar ya no sabe qué hacer para alejar a ese muchacho de sus vidas- ese novio tuyo

- Lo hemos dejado, no te preocupes- después de esa contestación la detective se siente más relajada- no creo que esté preparada para estar con un chico

* * *

El detective más joven de la 12 ha decidido encargarse de la ley por su cuenta, porque no soporta que le hagan daño a las personas que quiere, porque últimamente está muy cabreado con el mundo en general.

-Te acuerdas de mi- le pregunta al chico con cara de muñeco que se encuentra fumando dentro de su carro deportivo

- Claro que sí, el guardaespaldas, dile a tu jefa que a mí nadie me deja que no se va a deshacer de mi- el muchacho se ríe como si se creyese intocable

- Sal del auto- le grita consiguiéndolo a la fuerza

- Que te pasa viejo sabes quién soy- hace resistencia

- Ahora mismo eres un grano en mi culo, y te diré algo si no te alejas de ella voy a venir por ti y esa cara bonita tuya, simplemente desaparecerá- lo amenaza claramente

- No te atreverías a tocarme- no para de reír

- Pruébame…

* * *

Kate Beckett no puede dormir, malditas pesadillas y vaya soledad de no tener respuesta del otro lado de la cama. Para ella no debería suponer problema su fuerza la sostiene pero es que a veces simplemente lo extraña, extraña su calor y su entrega. Decide caminar para aclararse y termina entrando a la habitación de huésped. Él duerme en bóxer, y apenas le cubren las sabanas, es de esas personas que no se está tranquilo ni siquiera cuando descansa. Se queda quieta observándole, pero no se puede aguantar necesita tocarlo. Acaricia su rostro y siente cosquillas en el alma, y su corazón va rápido como todas las veces que se encuentra junto a él. Cualquiera se sentiría orgullosa de que un hombre como así la amase, cualquiera se olvidaría de todo y se quedaria con él pero ella es tan idiota que se niega a sentir lo que a gritos está necesitando. Por esa misma necesidad se acerca y besa sus labios despertándolo.

Él no reacciona al primer instante, pero en cuestión de segundos atrapa a esa boca con todo su apetito y se coloca encima de ella. Kate abre la boca y se vuelve gemidos cuando él se ocupa de su cuello y une su cadera a la de ella rozando intimidades. Se miran y se desean dolorosamente ella intenta hablar pero él no se lo permite y la deja a su merced deteniendo sus brazos, convirtiéndola en su prisionera. La fina tela del pijama le permite tocar sus pechos y lamerlos como quiere. Disfruta de esos sonidos que no se cansaría jamás de escuchar, esos pedidos que ella hace, esas exclamaciones celestiales que después aunque lo intente no logra olvidar. La deja desnuda y vulnerable, diciéndole en palabras lo que quiere escuchar, y dándole con acciones lo que solicita. Un beso de su musa es suficiente para despertar su instinto animal, para resucitar a la bestia que lleva dentro.

-Así me gusta, tan húmeda- la masturba con dos dedos prestando atención cuidadosamente a las repercusiones de su cuerpo, la detective está muy agitada y el sudor comienza a descender por su vientre

- Dime que me quieres- ella reclama su atención

- No te imaginas hasta qué punto, te quiero tanto que no puede hacer otra cosa- contesta apresurando las penetraciones porque ya quiere verla explotar

- Oh dios- la detective se aferra a las sabanas en la puerta del orgasmo en parte por lo que acaba de decir y porque el placer que le están dando sus dedos no se puede comparar con nada en todo el universo- Dios Richard necesito sentirte solo a ti- estira sus manos para liberar su erección y la conduce directamente hasta su matriz deseosa de perderse en su propio goce, en su dosis de erotismo

- Oh Kate, te quiero- introduce su polla lentamente pero no para hasta llenarla entera- eres tan hermosa tan mía

Él se mueve encima de ella depositando todo a su merced, se siente vivo entre sus piernas viéndola gritar con sus penetraciones. Su polla crece y crece, su exigencia de derramarse también pero ganan las ganas de darle todo el amor que sea posible, ya saben lo que dicen a veces perdiendo se gana. Ella le siente tan grande que gime mucho más alto y no lo puede detener, solo puede apretarlo más contra ella y arañar su espalda.

-Rick, voy a estallar mi vida- lo sabe porque todo lo ve nublado y su sexo está en las puertas de la liberación

- Estoy contigo- responde sintiendo como en ese momento el orgasmo de ella se concentra en su polla, y es tanta la estrechez, y el calor que también se deja ir en éxtasis

- Guau, eres tan bueno en esto- reconoce en voz alta

- Tú tampoco estas nada mal detective- se tira al lado de ella

- Debería irme- reacciona queriendo escapar

- O puedes quedarte y contarme porque no podías dormir- la detiene inmediatamente no quiere que ella cuente con el solo cuando necesite sexo quiere que vuelvan hablar las cosas como antes

- Seguro que quieres escuchar mis pesadillas- lo piensa dos veces

- Segurísimo, vuelve aquí- la arrastra otra vez hacia la cama

* * *

Después de una noche de amor viene el cansancio al día siguiente, y las ganas de quedarte, luego tu auto no enciende y no tienes como llegar al trabajo. Pero nada te importa no puedes parar de sonreír porque anoche no solo desnudaste tu cuerpo, le diste tu alma y él supo cuidarla hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-Rick, despierta tienes que llevarme a comisaria- le tiras una almohada en la cara para que deje de dormir tan plácidamente y no escucharte

- Siempre puedes pedirlo de otra forma, no se un beso sería suficiente- sonríe con el sol dándole en la cara y ella solo puede pensar en quedarse a su lado

- No tengo tiempo, te necesito ya estoy tarde por tu culpa- le advierte sin dejar de pensar que la situación le resulta un deja vu, ya lo ha vivido muchísimas veces atrás

- Anoche no te quejabas- se pone un pantalón rápidamente y la abraza por detrás

- Lo de anoche no sucedió- sostiene lo más serio que puede

- Lo que tú digas detective, pero recuerda que entre gemidos prometiste que irías a la presentación- señala sin dejar de besar su cuello y ella lo disfruta aunque diga lo contrario- una representante de la ley no puede faltar a su palabra

- Estas a un paso de que tire tu ropa a la calle- está empezando a ceder como tonta los dos lo saben

* * *

Ante una llamada urgente de la forense le pide a su, no sabe cómo llamarlo en este momento, que la deje en la morgue. Y el abogado no pierde el tiempo para besar su mejilla como despedida y dejándola en evidencia delante de Lannie que es una experta en esos detalles y podía adivinar con una sola mirada lo que está sucediendo.

-No tienes nada que contarme- cruza los brazos y se sienta

- Pensé que eras tú la que tenía algo que decir, del caso que estamos investigando- repite confusa

- Por favor, solo te hice venir para me que confesases que te estas acostando con tu ex – le grita

- Que- grita igualmente

- No me mientas, Johanna me dijo que no dormiste en tu habitación- la detective no puede cerrar la boca por la sorpresa de que la haya echo venir hasta aquí solo para eso

- No te voy hablar de mi vida sexual está claro- toma su chaqueta con intención de irse

- Entonces si hubo sexo- sonríe sacándola de quicio

- Ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy haciendo no me pidas que te lo explique-se gira confusa

- Te diré lo que estás haciendo, algo que debiste hacer tiempo atrás- sugiere

- Lannie, por que siempre lo defiendes, por que todos lo defienden- a veces no se lo explica

- Porque vemos que te hace feliz- concluye

* * *

Todos en la oficina han notado su felicidad, y le han hecho preguntas que obviamente no puede contestar porque con Kate Beckett nadie tiene la última palabra, solo ella, solo su diosa, solo su guerrera.

-Escuché que has vuelto definitivamente a tu antigua casa- la rubia no puede soportar que el hombre de su vida se aleje y vuelva a caer en las garras de aquella estupida

- Gina no vamos hablar de eso, tu sabes que te aprecio porque te considero una excelente mujer pero no creo haberte dado el motivo para meterte en mi espacio personal- él siempre fue muy claro con ella

- Richard yo te di la oportunidad de tener a una verdadera mujer a tu lado- insiste

- Gina lo hemos hablado, creo que fui claro contigo siento haberte besado, siento mucho si te di esperanza pero tú siempre supiste que la quiero a ella- le aclara una vez mas

- Después no digas que no te lo advertí, porque estoy segura que ella te va a dejar nuevamente….

Continuara


	6. I'll take care of him

El abogado no puede estar más ilusionado, parece aquel joven de veinte y tantos detrás de una mujer que decía nunca seria suya ni por asomo. Después de todo lo que ellos han luchado juntos, cabe decir que para él nunca existirá mujer igual a Katherine Beckett. Es que de no ser por ella el seguiría perdido buscando alivio en cualquier falda. Todavía no sabe cómo una mujer como ella pudo fijarse en tan poco, porque por aquellos tiempos él era el mayor idiota del mundo sin lugar a duda. Pero ella siempre fue su guía y su apoyo, siempre supo que decir para inspirarle fuerza y motivo. Quiere tener una nueva oportunidad a su lado, quiere demostrarle que aún puede hacerle feliz, que ya ha madurado, que quiere estar hasta el final de sus días junto a ella, quiere encabezar sus batallas.

Aunque ella lo niegue, sí que está preparada para la relación, si no fuese así podría resistirse, pero ninguno de los dos puede hacer tal cosa. Necesita recuperarla ya, y dejar atrás el orgullo, ella también supo lastimarlo en aquellos tiempos donde luchaban el uno contra el otro. Aún recuerda cómo se moría de celos cuando la veía confiar y seguir a otro hombre, que según ella si sabía entenderla. El sufrió como un niño pero nunca le dijo nada, pudo más el despecho que otra cosa y ahora entiende que solo hacía falta una plática de dos minutos para solucionar sus diferencias. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan vibrante, inquieto, desesperado por hacer alguna cosa para que ella no se resista más y se entregue por completo. Quiere que una mañana al despertar Kate no se atreva a decir "esto no sucedió" rompiéndole el corazón una vez más.

- Rick hermano estas en la luna o que- el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se impacienta ante la poca atención de su colega, se ha pasado una hora hablándole de un caso importante para todo el bufete y no ha contestado nada coherente

- Perdona Noah, estoy un poco abstraído debe ser la falta de sueño- reconoce despeinándose un poco para relajarse y tratar de alejar el pensamiento de su cabeza como si fuera algo posible

- Que pasa has vuelto a discutir con la policía esa que solo sabe comerte el cerebro- Noah no es muy partidario de Kate, él defiende mucho el concepto de la libertad y de la soltería, sabe de sobra que la detective es el antónimo de todo eso y sabe que con su llegada cambio en totalidad aquel Rick que conocía del colegio

- No digas tonterías- Castle siempre la defiende a morir aún cuando se sentía herido y traicionado- quiero recuperarla hermano- responde con sinceridad- me he dado cuenta que es ella no puede ser nadie mas

- Te has vuelto loco- grita mosqueado- con todas las mujeres que te persiguen vas a seguir babeando por una que eligió el trabajo encima de ti y que te ha hecho tantos desplantes que ahora mismo no los puedo ni contar- discute

- Yo también cometí errores, pero la quiero todavía, la veo y es que para mí no existe otra cosa, necesito que vuelva a ser completamente mía- desde hace semanas el abogado no piensa en otra cosa

- Lo que digas hombre pero tú y yo sabemos que si ella descubre lo que hicimos no volverá a creer en tu palabra jamás- le recuerda

- Siempre tienes que revolver la mierda- protesta tenía todo aquello por olvidado - No es mi culpa soy abogado- reconoce

* * *

Es casi imposible apartar de su mirada ese aire esperanzador y colmado de brillo pero es que Rick solo logra ponerla básicamente tonta, son muchas las señales que le piden le dé una oportunidad, como por ejemplo que suene su canción en la radio constantemente, además todo lo asocia con su ex y se está empezando a volver loca. Ella ya sabe lo que es estar casada con él, ella sabe que además de su dulzura, están sus llegadas tardes, sus continuas tonterías, esa absurda necesidad de él de controlarlo todo. De por medio existe mucho sufrimiento empańando la linda relación que alguna vez compartieron, pero si nunca fue capaz de reemplazarlo con nadie debe significar alguna cosa. Richard Castle es su, "one and only" supo ganárselo cuando derribó una a una sus paredes sin rendirse ni un instante.

-Como está la detective más guapa de Nueva York- el contacto de aquella sugestiva voz en sus oídos la hace saltar no sabe si por la sorpresa o por la vibración de escucharle otra vez de cerca

- Que coño haces aquí- le regaña- entiendo que no tengas trabajo pero no vengas a joderme el mío- se muerde el labio nerviosa cuando sospecha que todos sus compañeros han dejado de trabajar para visualizar la escena

- Vaya humor que tienes- el abogado replica mosqueado- solo vine a traerte tu café preferido pensé que me lo agradecerías- menciona con la voz de niño desilusionado que sabe le llega hasta el alma

- No puedes estar trayéndome café como si siguiéramos juntos- no se deja ablandar y continua decidida él acostumbraba hacer la misma cosa cuando estaban casados y eso levantaría muchas sospechas

- ¿Por qué no? Si seguimos juntos o me vas a decir que no soy parte de tu vida- insiste sentándose en la silla que antes solía ocupar a menudo- me da la impresión que me estas utilizando

- En serio has venido hablar de eso precisamente a mi lugar de trabajo- expulsa un poco de aire en señal de agobio

- No yo he venido a verme con Victoria tú has sacado el tema- al parecer su meta es enfadarla pero desproporcionadamente

- Entonces ve a lamerle el culo a Victoria y déjame en paz- le grita lo más silenciosamente que puede para que no llegue a oídos de todos los presentes

- Estas celosa, venga ya si sabes que es como mi madre- sonríe victorioso por su jueguito

- Le miras el culo a tu madre cada vez que se agacha- le responde a la defensiva

- Para que veas que soy un caballero te invito a cenar esta noche y lo hablamos- propone con cierta autoridad que no tiene

- En tus sueños y por cierto recoge tus cosas de mi casa que Martha me ha llamado que vuelve del caribe y se queda en la habitación de huésped- le advierte dejándolo perplejo

- Que prefieres hospedar a mi madre que es una loca seamos sinceros, antes que a mí que te cocino todos los días y encima te doy placer en las noches- eso ultimo lo dice bajito

- Por eso mismo quiero alejar las tentaciones y concentrarme en cosas que si tienes importancia- lo imita acercándose y provocándolo

- No puedes hacerme esto- exclama casi rogándole

- Manda a tu secretaria que ya tengo en la puerta tu equipaje- comenta alejándose

* * *

Un poco cabizbajo por la reciente conversación con Kate el abogado se acerca a la oficina de Gates que anteriormente le ha dejado muchos mensajes con necesidad de verlo. La capitana y él al principio no se entendían pero con el tiempo han limado asperezas y se ha convertido en su consejera muchísimas más veces de lo que se atreve a contar. Y esta demás decir que es una pedazo de mujer con una vasta experiencia que siempre sabe lo que decir y como decirlo.

-Problemas en el paraíso- a la capitana le basta un segundo para darse cuenta de que han surgido nuevas situaciones para el abogado

- Mi madre que vuelve de sus vacaciones- confiesa sentándose

- Entiendo, nada que ver con Kate- menciona algo irónica - Siempre es ella lo sabes de sobra, cambiando de tema para que me has llamado- trata de no dar más pena

- Precisamente, quería enseñarte esto- le muestra unas fotos - Fotos de Kate, que me quieres decir- teme la respuesta

- Se las hemos quitado a un francotirador retirado del ejército, no ha querido hablar pero hay más gente allá fuera seguro yo ya he puesto alguno de mis hombres para que la protejan sin decírselo claro, pero quería informarte para que lo supieras tu estas todo el rato buscándola y también puedes salir herido- la capitana se siente en deuda con él y no quiere que nada le pase

- Salir herido eso es lo de menos, tenemos que hacer hablar a ese hombre no puedo dormir pensando que la vida de la mujer que amo está en peligro- ahora su nivel de preocupación es más avanzada

- Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos- intenta tranquilizarlo

- No es suficiente- se marcha asustado

* * *

La manera en la que sale de la oficina le es muy sospechosa, se ve completamente alarmado y pálido como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse, ella lo conoce a fondo lo que acaba de recibir no es precisamente una buena noticia. Por supuesto le preocupa y le da igual quedar como una ex enamorada en frente de sus compañeros si él necesita apoyo ella siempre estará dispuesta a dárselo.

-Necesitas hablar- ella toma su mano y lo arrastra hasta la sala de descanso

- Todo está bien detective solo me siento un poco jodido- agacha la cabeza evitándola

- Que me ocultas Ricky- le está mintiendo hay algo que sabe y no le quiere decir

- Nada, y no te preocupes voy a mandar a Nayhelli a por la ropa- se arregla la corbata y la deja con la palabra en la boca

Ese sin duda no es el Richard Castle que ella conoce….

* * *

Hace mucho que no tiene noticia del joven detective, desde que tuvo que sacarla de aquel problema y le dijo todas esas cosas. Por eso decidió tomar sus horas de servicio comunitario en comisaria, así tendría más tiempo con él y de seguro la perdonaría.

-Pasa algo mamá- Johanna se acerca a la detective

- Tu padre eso pasa- responde- voy a tener que irme hija Ryan te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer

- Hola- saluda con la mano él la extraña muchísimo pero no le parece muy correcto su comportamiento últimamente

- Hola, pensé que no me hablabas- se acerca a la mesa del joven

- No digas eso jamás - ella intenta abrazarle pero él se aleja como puede

- ¿Por qué me huyes entonces?- se queja- somos amigos o no

- Lo somos, ven te voy a enseñar los archivos que tienes que ordenar- continua evitándola

- De hecho yo puedo encargarme de eso, tú tienes que visitar a la amiga de la víctima- Esposito se acerca lanzándole la llave del auto a su compañero piensa impedir a toda costa que sus sentimientos por Johanna sigan creciendo

* * *

Él hablar con su hombre de confianza solo le hace desconfiar de Rick, él cree que su ex está muy involucrado con el asesinato de su madre y que finge no saber nada. Ella sabe de sobra que él no es capaz de eso pero las pruebas apuntan siempre en su contra y su alma de detective se ve afectada por las circunstancias. Se niega a pensar que ha sido engañada por la persona más importante, por su compañero y amigo, lo que sí es extraño que su nombre aparezca en todas las evidencias que va acumulando. El contacto que tiene en el FBI cree que el amor la está cegando y no la deja ver las cosas, puede ser así pero eso ella no lo puede cambiar, por Richard Castle pone las manos en el fuego y si ya después se quema eso le da igual.

-Te vas- pregunta sorprendida cuando se lo encuentra en la puerta de la casa con las maletas y con una cara de tristeza que le parte el corazón

- No me pediste que me fuera, no finjas que te importa Kate los dos sabemos que estoy demás en tu vida, yo lo único que te pido es que me dejes cuidarte solo eso- la mira con una profundidad que es capaz de derretirla

- Rick quieres decirme algo, por que estas así y no me digas que por la bronca de hace un rato porque tú nunca te pones así- sospecha

- Estoy cansado, quiero que seas libre de todo incluso de mi- responde demasiado agobiado

- Que estás diciendo Castle explícame que quiero entender- ella empieza a perder la cabeza

- Adiós Kate- la besa en la mejilla sin segundas intenciones

* * *

Se ve en la obligación de preguntarle a la capitana porque Castle salió tan agobiado de su oficina y ella termina confesándole que le está poniendo a prueba, le hizo creer que se encontraba en peligro para ver si él recapacitaba y admitía culpabilidad en el asunto.

-Señor, no tenía ningún derecho Castle es inocente y ya está- protesta en el teléfono

- Tenia que asegurarme, Castle es mi amigo detective pero en esta profesión un delincuente puede ser cualquiera. A mí me mandaron a esta delegación para trabajar con usted y hacer que el asesino de su madre este tras las rejas y eso es lo que intento hacer- explica pausadamente

- De ahora en delante de Castle solo me ocupo yo- puntualiza

* * *

La detective quiere aclarar las cosas con él, a estas alturas debe de estarle pagando alguien para que la proteja como si no lo conociera demasiado. El caso es que Bracken no solo es el hombre responsable de la muerte de su madre, también tiene mucha gente detrás de su cabeza y ella está en el medio de la tempestad inevitablemente. Cuando llega al Old Haunt se percata que efectivamente un detective privado sale de la oficina de su ex y lamenta incluirlo en toda esta mierda que la rodea actualmente. Hace mucho no pasaba por el bar, es una especie de templo para Richard, un regalo anónimo de su desconocido padre.

-Tenemos que hablar- ella se sienta con toda confianza

- Que ocurre- responde aún con la cara seria

- Eso que te dijo Gates sobre mi, es mentira, nadie le pagó a nadie para matarme, al menos no ahora- explica fallándole a su propia misión

- Y por qué razón Gates me mentiría- siente un poco de recelo él no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que están sucediendo en la vida de Kate

- No te lo puedo contar solo no quería que estuvieses preocupado no me gusta verte así, me gusta más el Rick indiferente, tan atrevido y sereno- le confiesa

- Yo creía que Bracken tenía algo que ver con todo esto, ahora estoy confuso- afirma pensativo

- Escucha, confía en mí- le ruega

- Lo que no entiendo es que quiero ayudarte y no me cuentas nada, que clase de idiota te crees que soy, a ese musculoso agente que te sigue a todos lados si se lo cuentas todo- protesta poniéndose de pie

- Es distinto Castle para que me entiendas él es parte de mi trabajo- trata de hacerlo entrar en razón

- Del mismo trabajo que te llevo a follártelo sin tener aún los papeles de divorcio en las manos- golpea la mesa alterado

- Ahora mismo cerraría mis puños y te diera una ostia para que no te pudieses ni levantar, pero estas alterado lo entiendo y me voy- respira profundo antes de arrepentirse por algo

Él la acorrala en la puerta, para mirarla de cerca y desafiante, primero le hacen creer que está siendo perseguida por un asesino, luego es mentira y se está volviendo loco.

-Que te quede claro no soy tu juguete- sugiere con un tono de ira en la mirada Se aprieta más a ella con desesperación, aturdido porque cada segundo la quiere más y al mismo tiempo odia que nunca deje las cosas claras. Le aprieta el culo y suspira en su cuello con violencia.

-Castle te dije que no se volvería a repetir- intenta separarlo aunque es demasiado tarde quizás

- Y cuando le has hecho caso a tus propias palabras- con sus dedos desabrocha el pantalón de ella tomando un gemido como permiso

Maldita las ganas de estar con él, y como se le ocurre discutir en un lugar cerrado si las broncas con él se tornan calientes a más no poder. Para cuando abre los ojos ya está desnuda y le tiene precisamente entre las piernas. Un montón de besos feroces terminan de excitarla, él no está siendo delicado pero sus ojos solo le están diciendo que la aman con locura. Bendito es el roce entre sus cuerpos, y esas caricias mágicas que comienzan con sus manos y terminan con su lengua. Grita de necesidad cuando los dedos largos del abogado se hunden con fuerza, y encuentran el punto de placer al momento como si tuviese un mapa con cada vértice de su anatomía.

Quería tenerla así, gritando, débil y entregada, quería demostrarle que sigue siendo él, el único capaz de estremecerla y de conocerla. Continua penetrándola con desesperación mientras ella masturba su miembro con movimientos demasiado hábiles, tanto que teme correrse y acelera el ritmo de sus dedos para que el orgasmo de ella explote en sus manos. Coloca la punta de su polla entre sus pliegues, apenas puede ver entre el sudor y el deseo. Ella misma se encarga de descender y recibirlo, de apretarlo y apretarlo. Desesperado la recuesta en la mesa y abre más sus piernas para tomarla con hervor, para llevarla hasta el límite y gozar del volumen enloquecedor de sus gemidos.


	7. Happiness is short with you

**Perdón por la demora y gracias a los que seguís comentando es muy bonito leer lo que escribís. Espero que os guste**

Muchas de las discusiones entre el abogado y la detective se derivan de como criar a su hija, tienen un método muy diferente y casi siempre se encuentran en medio de una discusión. Kate no pone límites ella quiere que la muchacha viva su vida y el día de mañana no se arrepienta por dejar cosas desconocidas y sin nombre. Sabe que poner prohibiciones no funciona con una adolescente, una chica inteligente que está empezando a sentir la necesidad de pertenecer algún sitio. Por otro lado a Rick le gusta creer que Johanna sigue siendo su pequeña, su angelito, le encantaría lograr que ningún sinvergüenza la tocara pero a estas alturas tiene claro que él no es precisamente dios.

Él quisiera estar más cerca y menos ocupado para darle la atención que se merece, juntos podrían hacer mucho mejor lo de ser padres. Pero las cosas con Katherine van de mal a peor, y ahora se siente como una mierda por su desconfianza y por sus secretos. Incluso se ha llegado alejar como tantas veces sabiendo que al final regresará a ella porque la extraña, porque no puede concentrar sus manos en otra piel, porque no puede morder otros labios ni penetrar en otra alma. Le tiene hechizado, entregado y demente, solo sueña con recuperarla, con sufrir a su lado.

Se quedó dormido en su cama consiente de que eso no hará más que molestarla, pero es que se siente tan realizado estando allí, recordando las veces que la hizo gritar y morder la almohada, pero ella ha decidido borrar su espacio. Ella ha decidido no agregarlo en sus planes y cuando consiga su sueño de entrar en la policía federal estará más lejos de alcanzarla, se irá a salvar el mundo y lo dejará desamparado

-Richard- grita empujándolo para llamar su atención, sorprendida por el panorama de encontrárselo cubierto por sus sabanas, los zapatos en el suelo, su camisa medio abierta, las gafas de leer en la cómoda

- Te estaba esperando- sonríe como un idiota al verla cuando debería estar molesto, pero tenerla así de cerca solo lo hace desear besarla y hacerla su mujer muy despacio

- En mi cama- grita más alterada por el descaro de su ex - la sala es para las visitas mi cama es solo mi cama- no para de alzar la voz al parecer no ha tenido un buen día

- Se puede saber porque dejaste que mi hija se comprara una motocicleta sin consultarme, casi me da un infarto cuando la vi llegar a la oficina- reclama sin levantarse de la cama

- No te tengo que pedir permiso para todo y tu hija está creciendo metete eso en tu cabecita, si ella trabaja y se compra una motocicleta no le veo el problema- sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo

- El problema es que las motos les ponen a los chicos, están todos mirándola que es lo que quieres volverme loco se supone que eres la seria de los dos que eres policía joder, te cuesta mucho poner un poco de orden en casa- ella está que hierve de la rabia y eso solo logra ponerla cachonda y querer liberar tensiones de la manera que ellos dos conocen bien

- Discutamos en la sala- se niega acabar montándolo como una fiera en la cama

- Estoy bien aquí- detiene el brazo de ella acercándola más y disfrutando de ese aroma que persiste todo el maldito día nadie viene después de perseguir asesinos luciendo como si se acabase de bajar del paraíso solo ella

- Mantén tu distancia, no me toques- le frena

- Como tú quieras cariño- le dice al oído haciéndola mojar sus bragas

* * *

Johanna está muy rara, ya casi es su cumpleaños y ella suele estar contenta en esas fechas pero no quiere cumplir diecisietes quiere tener dieciochos y ser mayor. Lannie tiene sus sospechas por el evidente brillo de sus ojos cuando está cerca de Ryan y teme por su sobrina, porque esas relaciones además de dejar huellas, dejan heridas, quizás fuese mejor si él no le correspondiese pero sabe también que no es así. Kate podrá ser una madre muy moderna y puede entender muchas cosas que otras no harían pero si descubre que uno de sus detectives está enamorado de su hija le mataría y después el abogado terminaría el trabajo.

-Cómo vas en la escuela- intenta que la muchacha piense en otra cosa estando callada así solo puede estarse imaginando las cosas que quiere hacer y no puede hacer

- Genial ya sabes lo mismo de siempre- contesta desanimada

- Preparada para organizar la fiesta del año- se sienta a su lado

- Sobre eso quería hablarte no me apetece mucho, estoy cansada de las fiestas y las mimas caras de siempre yo siento que esa gente no va conmigo o yo no voy con ellos- se recuesta en el sofá en las piernas de su tía

- Te estas escuchando criatura, son jóvenes de tu edad, tienes que disfrutar esta etapa de tu vida- trata de aconsejarla

- Yo estoy enamorada de un chico que nunca me mirará de la manera que yo quiero no tengo mucho que celebrar- se lamenta

* * *

Cuando estos dos discuten el edificio entero se despierta, si algo alegró a todos sus vecinos fue enterarse de la separación, no se imaginaron que ahora que ya no están juntos lo seguirían haciendo tan a menudo. Se calientan mutuamente, porque ese fuego va más allá de enfrentamientos y oposiciones, este fuego significa que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, que se necesitan y que más allá de lo que digan esta lo que sienten y eso no se cambia así por que sí. Él adora ver sus ojos enfadados, ver como sus venas se reflejan y siempre quiere ganar.

-No puedo creer que me reclames a mi cuando siempre has sido tu quien le ha dado todo lo que ha querido- se defiende de las acusaciones a capa y espada mientras Martha se divierte y los escucha atentamente

- Ahí Katherine lleva razón- interviene picando a su hijo

- Madre quieres callarte, estamos teniendo una conversación seria lo cual no te incluye- se gira enfadado

- No le hables así a Martha te pica que esté de acuerdo conmigo- se unen las dos en su contra

- No te das cuenta que quiere molestarme- se queja

- Tu mismo, nosotras estamos en nuestra casa eres tú el que ha venido a joder ahora te aguantas- la situación le parece familiar y graciosa

- Madre seria mucha molestia pedirte que nos dejaras solos- le ruega con las manos

- Si me prestas tu apartamento para las clases de actuación puedo reconsiderarlo- aprovecha la ocasión

- Ni hablar, la última vez me inundaste el apartamento- se niega

- Pues aquí me quedo, al menos Katherine no me abandona como mi querido hijo- se sienta en el sillón

- Toma la llave, y madre por favor que no me demanden los vecinos- le ruega

- Ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hija, aceptando sobornos, comportándote como un niño pequeño deberías estar orgulloso de que Johanna sea tan madura como yo- toma de su copa de vino

- Tú sabes que yo no soy un niño- la toma de la cintura para que note la erección que encierran sus pantalones

- Que es lo que tienes Richard que me vuelve loca- suspira- tienes que irte tengo una cita

- Una cita, ¿con quién? ¿Le conozco? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Es algo serio? ¿Le ves futuro?- ella lo detiene porque si no continuaría preguntando hasta el amanecer

- Es el doctor que me está haciendo las pruebas médicas para entrar a el FBI es interesante y me ha pedido conocerme más- sacia su curiosidad

- ¿No estarás pensando en traicionarme?- contesta nervioso

- No es eso lo que tú siempre haces, las mujeres también tenemos derecho querido además quiero rehacer mi vida y lo de nosotros no tiene ningún futuro- menciona preocupándolo aún más de la cuenta

- Como que no, casémonos de nuevo dame una oportunidad y te volveré hacer feliz lo prometo- se desespera

- Contigo la felicidad dura poco- responde

* * *

Despechado por observar cómo se marchaba con un tío en una moto se va de cañas con su amigo de la universidad, con el más mujeriego y fiestero de todos.

-Si hubieras visto a su cita, se ve que el tío no sale del gimnasio vamos que si yo fuese mujer me lo montaría con él de seguro- se lamenta mientras bebe sin parar

- Vinimos aquí a que me dijeras como te molaría tirarte a el novio de tu ex o vinimos a ligar porque me estas confundiendo- está cansado de ver así a su amigo- ves a la rubia de la derecha está mirándote con cara de quiero follarme a este tío

- Cual rubia, crees que tengo cabeza para tirarme a otra cuando me estoy imaginando a este tío encima de mi mujer- le enseña una foto del móvil

- Has buscado su Facebook, hermano tu estas grave tenemos que hacer algo ya te digo yo que esta rubia con esas delanteras te hará olvidar las penas, y así de paso me como yo a su amiga que esta como un queso- se dirige hasta donde están las dos mujeres para convencerlas

- Me han dicho que necesitas sexo salvaje- la rubia no pierde tiempo y avanza hacia el moviendo sus fichas

- Te acostarías con él, o te acostarías conmigo- le enseña la foto del doctor

- Contigo, te cuento un secreto no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con los musculitos prefiero un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y algo me dice que tú lo eres- baja la mano hasta su entrepierna y su amigo salta en respuesta- ves yo nunca me equivoco en tu casa o en la mía

* * *

Tener citas le recuerda que todo el mundo no es igual de molesto y absurdo como su ex marido pero también que nadie es igual de interesante y divertido que él. Siempre empiezan las comparaciones en donde el abogado sale ganando con creces porque son perfectas sus imperfecciones y ella se lamenta de haberse apresurado a terminar con él, maldice el día en que firmó esos papeles que la separaba de todo aquello que sigue amando. El doctor es igual de serio que ella, dedicado a su trabajo pero ella no necesita eso, a ella le gusta que Richard lo desordene todo y le haga pasar noches en vela.

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, subimos- el doctor se siente atrevido esta noche y no repara en ofrecerle a la detective algo mas

- Mejor no, ha sido un placer- ella ni siquiera considera meter a otro hombre en su cama

- Te está esperando alguien- curiosea

- Estoy divorciada- contesta con sinceridad

- Entonces- insiste

- No estoy preparada para nadie más- se contesta a si misma

* * *

Borracho y tropezando con todo vuelve a su antigua casa, inconforme, negándose aceptar que ella lo cambiaría por otro. Él tampoco puede reemplazarla, haber dejado a una rubia desnuda en la cama abierta a que él hiciera de todo con ella lo deja más que claro. Aunque él pueda estar con cualquiera, solo hay una mujer capaz de desequilibrarlo y volverlo un manojo de nervios. Ella sale con su pistola temiendo que un ladrón se meta en casa. Y se encuentran y se miran con devoción

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- baja la pistola

Él no le contesta y se avalancha a besarla con pasión, devorando sus entrañas a estas alturas no le importa saber que ella lo utiliza a su antojo. Ella lo recibe sorprendida y se une a su cuerpo con muchísimas ganas. Va quitando su bata con desesperación torpemente golpeándose con todo porque no es consciente de nada y no quiere estar cuerdo nunca más, para que si en la locura se vive más rico. Aprieta su culo y la sostiene con fuerza mirándola como solo él puede mirarla. Sin bajarse por completo el pantalón la penetra así sin más acentuando su pasión por ella que grita alucinada por todo el amor que siente incluso en un momento cualquiera de sexo rudo y sin calma. La humedad y la calentura delatan lo increíblemente pillada que sigue estando, la manera en que lo ayuda para que vaya más duro y más hondo. Siempre encajaron como piezas de puzle, aunque tuvo que acostumbrarse a su extraordinario tamaño ahora se conocen y se disfrutan con muchísima experiencia. Se mueve hacia arriba encontrando sus caderas, él es muy bueno, demasiado resistente hasta el punto de llevarla al orgasmo nada más empezar. Se siente drogada en la intensidad del momento, el no para de introducir su polla una y otra vez, ni siquiera se están cuidando y ellos dos saben cómo acaban esos descuidos. Se derrama gota a gota en su interior, hasta caerse alucinado, cansado y satisfecho.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto- respira agita

- No veo por qué si los dos lo deseamos- se gira hacia ella

- Tu eres consciente de que dentro de dos meses me voy a trabajar a cualquier lugar del mundo que me asignen y no voy a tener tiempo para ti ni para nadie- intenta que entre en razón

- Y tú eres consciente de que no me importa que a ti yo te seguiría a cualquier parte- la besa con dulzura

* * *

De camino a comisaria decide llamar a Lannie para sonsacarle si ha conseguido descubrir la razón de la tristeza de su hija, tiene que ser algo muy grave para que no se lo cuente si ellas se lo cuentan todo.

-Y… que fue lo que te dijo- pone el móvil en speaker a petición de Rick que anda en el auto con ella

- Son cosas de la edad Kate, se está haciendo mayor y está cambiando- no le puede decir a su amiga que lo que pasa es que se ha dado cuenta que tiene sentimientos por el amigo de sus padres

- Yo conozco a mi hija, aquí está pasando otra cosa y yo lo voy a descubrir- la detective no se da por vencida

- Cuando sea por un chico yo lo mato, le corto los huevos y lo mato- la voz de Rick interviene en el teléfono

- Y ustedes dos que hacen juntos, ya veo lo que pasa aquí, pasaron la noche haciendo travesuras y ninguno de los dos ibais a contarme, ¿Cómo ha sido?- sonríe porque al parecer ese asunto está avanzando

- Lo hicimos contra la pared de la sala- responde sin pudor y Kate lo golpea

- Como sigas hablando seré yo quien te corte los huevos a ti, después hablamos Lannie- intenta parar la conversación

- Aguafiestas….

* * *

Rick se encuentra con una nueva dificultad cuando ve a la rubia de anoche saludar eufóricamente a la detective intenta esconderse pero es demasiado tarde.

-Que pequeño es el mundo- la rubia se dirige a Rick

- ¿Se conocen?- Kate los mira a los dos atentamente

- A lo mejor puede que de vista- intenta escabullirse otra vez pero Kate lo agarra de la camisa

- Un momento Madison me cuentas que pasa aquí- ya Kate se lo sospecha

- Pasa que lo lleve a mi casa a follar y me hizo lo que ningún hombre me ha hecho antes- menciona sin cortarse

- Y se puede saber que te hizo- Kate mira a su ex con reprobación

- Me dijo que no, el gilipolllas- ahora es ella quien mira con odio a Rick y Kate se siente un poquito aliviada

- De donde conoces tu a Kate- le pregunta a Rick

- Soy su marido- responde sin pestañar sorprendiendo a la rubia

- Ex marido- la detective toce incomoda


End file.
